The Experimentals
by CrazywithaComputer
Summary: I was just a normal Foot ninja, a grunt, until we failed a mission. Then we became expendable. Myself and four others were saved to be lab rats. Can you guess what happens next? Nothing is easy when you're an Experimental.
1. Chapter 1

**The Experiments**

**Chapter 1**

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*** If this idea has been used before, I apologize, I don't mean to plagerize, but the plot bunny has been torturing me for ages! Remember, Reviews are Love!**

I pull the black mask further over my face, adjusting the fabric so that I can see and breathe easily.

_The head of my unit, in full stealth gear, walks in front of the team, describing our mission._

I look down through the skylight of the museum, my teammates arrayed around me. Gesturing with black-gloved fingers, I direct them to their positions around the skylight and, in one synchronized movement, break the glass.

_"__Our objective is this," the leader says, pointing to a picture on the wall of our dojo. It is a Japanese sword with the twining figure of a cat curving around the handle, ending in a cat's head at the bottom of the hilt. My eyes widen as I take in the sword. It's a thing of beauty, a weapon and a work of art at the same time._

I silently approach the sword case, following my leader. He cuts a circle from the glass using a device hidden in his glove and is about to remove the sword when a shuriken lands in the wood bordering the case with a threatening _thud._ I hurriedly take a step away from the case, leaving the sword behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice with a New York accent speaks up from the shadows behind me.

"Yeah, the gift shop is on the first floor," another person says.

"And they don't take kindly to shop lifters," interjects a third. How many of these guys are there? My leader snaps (not an easy thing to do while wearing gloves) and the rest of the team emerges from the shadows.

Peering into the shadows, I'm able to make out four bulky forms; they must be wearing some kind of body armor. I drop back as the team falls into a fighting stance, activating a device in my suit.

The unit I'm in has been chosen to test a cloaking prototype; time to test it. Glancing down, I'm startled to see that my body has been reduced to a slight disturbance in the air, like the heat off of the road in the summer. Suppressing a shudder, I turn my attention back to the enemy and find myself doing a great impression of a fish under my mask.

My body armor theory is shot to heck; our opponents are four giant humanoid turtles wearing belts, knee and elbow pads, and different colored masks that cover their eyes.

I draw my ninjato at the same time as the rest of my team as the turtle with an orange mask and nunchucks steps forward. He somehow manages to look confused.

"Where'd they go," he asks, looking around for us.

"They just, vanished," the bo-staff-wielding turtle says, blinking his eyes under his purple mask.

"Stay alert," cautions the blue-masked turtle, drawing his twin katanas. "Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they aren't here." I can barely make out the signal given by the leader to surround the turtles.

We form a circle around the creatures. Suddenly the one in the red mask wielding a pair of Sais stiffens and glances around as if he heard something. At another sign from our leader, we attack. The turtles are taken by surprise, but soon catch on and begin to fight back.

Throughout the battle the orange one doesn't stop talking, constantly spouting quips and jokes. The blue one gives orders, confirming my suspicion that he is the leader of this motley group, and the purple terrapin shows his worth when he catches one of my companions in the chest, smashing the controls of his stealth tech.

As he fizzles into visibility, the Bo wielding turtle shouts, "Guys! The technology congregates in the upper segment of the torso!"

"English, Donny," the red-masked turtle says as he fights off two ninjas at once.

"Hit them in the chest," the purple turtle replies with a long-suffering sigh. He must be the smart one.

"Oh," the orange one says in understanding before using his nunchucks to take out four ninjas. With that information, the amphibious fighters soon defeat most of my unit; only the leader, I, and four others remain in our stealth mode.

As the rest of the unit gets shakily to their feet, the leader gives the sign to retreat. I take one last longing look at the sword we're leaving behind before following my team out of the museum and back to base.

XXXXXXX

I stand in line with the rest of the unit outside of Master Shredder's quarters; he is waiting to punish us for our failure himself. The doors open and instead of Shredder, however, it is his pet scientist, Dr. Baxter, who walks out holding a clipboard.

The brown-haired man barely glances at us before reviewing his clipboard and saying, "Yes, I need ninjas 20-1, 23-8, 25-3, 27-6, and 29-7 to come with me. As for the rest of you… good luck. You're going to need it."

I and four others step out of line and follow the man in a lab coat as the rest of the unit flows into the Master's room. Unless the master has learned to accept failure, we will not see them again.

The doctor leads us to what looks like a laboratory. Five metal tables with complex machines at one end spread out from a central hub of computers. Five tubes, either a murky green themselves or filled with green ooze line one wall. Ignoring the room, Baxter leads us to an empty room off to the side.

"Take off your masks and weapons," he instructs us. "Someone will brief you on the details shortly." He leaves us to ourselves.

I look at the other ninjas. The first one to take off their mask is a girl, about my age, 16, but a few inches shorter with shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes throw me off; they are a crimson red.

"Hey," she says excitedly, somehow seeming much younger. "Do any of you guys know what's going on?"

"I suspect that they wish to do some tests to improve our skills," another ninja, this one slightly taller than the brown-haired one states as she pulls off her mask, revealing long blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes.

"If they want to improve our fighting skills, I'm all for it," the third ninja says, removing her hood. She shakes her long red hair free as she looks us all over with strange purple eyes. "I have a score to settle with those freaks from earlier," she continues, an evil smile finding its way onto her features.

"As do I," the fourth ninja says, taking off her mask. She pulls a scrunchie out of her pocket and pulls her long brown hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her serious hazel eyes.

All the girls look at me, and I realize that I'm the only one still masked. I hurriedly yank off my own mask, shaking out my long black hair and blinking my green eyes at them. "I don't know what they're going to do with us," I admit. "But we would do best to follow orders."

I reluctantly shed my ninjato, my favorite weapon, and put it in the middle of the room. "I will miss my ninjato, though," I say sadly.

"And I my shaken," the blue-eyed girl states, adding a black leather pouch to the weapons pile. It comes open and a single four-bladed throwing star falls onto the floor.

"I don't know what I'll do without my kusarigama," the red-eyed brunette sobs before adding her two weapons to the pile. _*** (AUTHOR'S NOTE! Kusarigama are like small sickles on the end of long chains with iron weights on the other end. Think nunchucks, but with curved blades and separated into two weapons.)***_

_ "_Bah, I can still kick butt, with or without my tambos," the girl with purple-eyes says gruffly, tossing the two eighteen-inch wooden posts onto the pile carelessly. She tries to hide it, but I see the sorrow in her eyes as she glances at the weapons.

"I am reluctant to give up my tessen as well," the blue-eyed ninja adds quietly as she respectfully places the two battle fans on the floor. We're all standing there, staring sadly at our weapons, when a younger man in a lab coat walks in.

"Are you prepared," he asks, looking at us with no emotion at all. I step forward.

"We do not know what we are to be prepared for, but we have followed Dr. Baxter's instructions," I say politely, gesturing to the masks and weapons on the floor. The aide nods, and, telling us to follow him, leads us back into the lab.

After instructing each of us to lay down on a table with our heads near the machines, he joins several others at the computers in the middle of the room. The girl with red eyes is farthest to my right, followed by the girl who wielded the tambos. To my immediate right lies the smart girl with blue eyes, and further on the one who had the shaken stares at the ceiling.

A bad feeling begins to form at the back of my neck when two aides approach my table, and it drops to my stomach when they strap me to the table by my legs, arms, and stomach.

"Is this really necessary," I ask, eyeing the others as they are bound in the same way. "Yes," is the only answer I get from the emotionless scientists before they return to their computers. Dr. Baxter walks into the room and adjusts his glasses. Pulling a remote from his pocket, he presses a button. The tables tilt forward until we are nearly vertical facing the center of the room.

"Is everything ready," the doctor asks the aides.

"Yes, Dr. Baxter," the reply as one, turning and bowing to him.

I catch a glimpse of one of the computer screens and feel the suspicion drop from my stomach to the soles of my feet and through the floor as I see an image of two strings of DNA, side by side, merging into one strand.

"Remember people, these are only the prototypes," Dr. Baxter says as he takes his place in front of me. I look into his eyes, and get a chill as I realize he doesn't see me as a girl or even a ninja; he sees me as a test subject.

That's when I try to escape.

Too late I begin to pull at the straps holding me down as two teams of scientists, beginning at the ends of the short row, inject something into the other's arms, causing them to go limp. When they get to me, I stop struggling and look into Dr. Baxter's eyes.

"Please," I say desperately, feeling tears form in my eyes. He stares back coldly as I feel the prick of the needle into my arm. My muscles relax, and as the darkness closes in, I hear the doctor say, "Put them in the tubes, and then activate the felis catus domestica DNA merging sequence."

_That doesn't sound good;_ I think before the blackness swamps me and carries me into sleep.

**What'cha think? Not bad for a first attempt! Now review, or I will send the rabid plot bunnies after you instead! Mwhahahaha! Oh, and I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or anything else you recognize. Phooey. Oh well, REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You've Got to be Kidding Me**

"Hey."

Something pokes me in the shoulder.

"Hey, greenie, are you awake," a voice asks as something pokes me in the shoulder again.

"No, I'm dead," I say in one of my few moments of being groggy enough I say what I think. Then my brain comes back on and I snap upright, startling whoever was poking me. Breathing hard, I freeze, taking in my surroundings. The room is large and empty except for five beds lined up along one wall. Each bed has two pillows and a white blanket. One door is one the far left side of the room, while a far sturdier door is placed in the wall directly across from the beds.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up," a girl's voice says. I turn my head toward the sound and stiffen. The speaker looks like a cross between a teenage human girl and a house cat. She is covered in dark blue fur, her ears are pointed and at the top of her head, her mouth has become a kind of half-muzzle, she has claws on hands, a tail, and her legs have changed, still ending in fairly human feet, but twisting slightly so that they would be better suited for jumping and sprinting. The cat-girl is wearing a normal ninja uniform, skin-tight black pants and long sleeve shirt, with long blue hair pulled up into a pony tail. Her feet are bare, exposing her clawed toes. Familiar hazel eyes, albeit with slit-pupils, stare out at me with indifference. I blink.

"Hey, you used to be the girl with the shaken," I realize. "What happened to you?"

"Me? What happened to you," she asks me, surprised.

I look down and nearly lose it. I've changed in much the same way as her, except, when I stand, I see that I'm still taller. The other three girls are lying on the floor beside where I was. They've all been changed into cat-creatures. Only I and the shaken girl are awake.

"What did they do to us," I ask, repulsed by my own appearance as I stumble, unused to this new body. The girl supports me until I get my balance, and I nod my thanks as she replies, "I wish I knew." Lifting one clawed hand to my head, I examine a few strands of my new blue hair.

Soon the other girls wake up. The shortest sports the crimson eyes of the juvenile girl from before, the second shortest the blue eyes of the smart girl, the other two tied for height having lavender and hazel eyes, and myself, tallest, with my green eyes have all become cat-girls.

Everyone takes the change differently. Red-eyes starts going on and on about how cool this is before going onto all fours and chasing her tail, while blue eyes says, "Fascinating," before starting off into a stream of scientific jargon that I can't make head or tail of. The girl who wielded the Tambos scowls before sitting on the bed farthest from both doors and, using her new claws, begins to methodically shred a pillow. Hazel-eyes simply sits down in the lotus position and begins meditating. I stand there and observe for a minute before making a decision.

"Alright," I say suddenly. "Let's think rationally here." Everyone quiets and comes to stand in a circle. "What do we know," I ask, looking at blue-eyes.

"Well," she says slowly. "From a scientific standpoint, I'd say that our DNA has been modified, possibly combined with that of a house cat."

"Okay. That's a good start," I say. "Next question; why us?"

"Isn't it obvious," Hazel-eyes scoffs. "We were expendable, but still strong. You guys know as well as I do what happens to those units that fail a mission."

We all shudder slightly as Hazel continues, "We were the strongest of the group, so we were chosen." I nod. It makes sense.

"So now what," purple-eyes asks what we've all been thinking.

"Uh, duh," red-eyes says. "We go exploring!"

We all look at her like she's lost her mind. "What," she says indignantly. "We certainly aren't going to be able to do anything else, so we might as well look around."

The tougher looking door is locked, of course, but the other one leads to a small bathroom. "Well this is just great," the girl with purple eyes grimaces. Apparently we have fangs as well. Eventually we return to what red-eyes has dubbed the 'hub.' "That reminds me," I blurt, causing them all to look at me again. "What are your names? I can't just keep calling you red-eyes or blue-eyes," I explain. The girl with purple eyes looks at me strangely.

"Can you remember your name," she asks bluntly. I start.

"Of course I can," I say. "My name is… Um…" I blink, and, turning, deal a punishing blow to the wall. The experiment that those sons-of-a-word-I-should-not-use did messed with my memories! "My name is whatever I want it to be," I say, looking back to the others, who look slightly shocked by my outburst. "And I say my name is… Hannah."

The others look slightly impressed. "If you can be Hannah, then I can be Bethany," purple-eyes says as if daring anyone to challenge her.

"Okay, Bet-bet, then you all can call me Ruby," red-eyes says, earning a smack upside the head from the newly dubbed Bethany.

"It's Bethany or Beth, not Bet-bet," she informs Ruby with a growl who rubs her head, smiling.

"My name will be Satomi," the girl with blue-eyes says.

"And I will be Arianna," Hazel-eyes states as if she couldn't care either way. I nod with a sense of finality.

"That's how it is then. Arianna, the Dark One," I say, pointing to said girl, who shrugs.

"Bethany, the Strong One," I continue as Bethany smiles evilly, baring her fangs.

"Ruby, the Young One." She smiles eagerly and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Satomi, the Smart One." Satomi reddens and looks down, scuffing one foot on the floor.

"And Hannah, the Leader," Ruby proclaims, pointing at me with a flourish. I'm taken aback. "Me? I can't be the leader," I protest.

"Yes you can," Arianna says calmly. "You're a natural."

"But, that's ridiculous; I couldn't lead someone out of a wet paper bag! Come on, guys, you can't agree with her," I look at Bethany and Satomi. They exchange a look before nodding.

"You're the most logical choice," Satomi says simply.

"You led us when you were human in the room where we took off our masks and just now you kept us all from completely panicking." Shocked, I only watch as they all nod.

"You're the leader, Hannah," Arianna says. "Get used to it."

I sigh. "You'll regret it," I say sadly, moving to sit on the bed in the middle. Satomi claims the one directly to my right, Arianna the one on my left, Ruby grabs the bed closest to the bathroom, and Bethany keeps her bed on the far right. "So, Chief," Ruby says, nearly bouncing from excitement. "Now what?" Before I can reply, the door to the outside opens and a scientist walks into the room, studying his clipboard.

"Okay," he begins. "I need subject 20-1, please." We all look at him like he's crazy as he gazes at all of us expectantly.

"Are you nuts," Satomi questions him seriously. He frowns.

"No, I just need subject 20-1," he replies. I stand.

"You don't have to go with this guy," Bethany whispers as she stands with me. She eyes the man and I notice her hands twitching, as if begging to sink into the unfortunate man. "It's okay," I say, giving the others a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back."

I follow the scientist out of the room. He leads me to a room where a treadmill is surrounded by all kinds of equipment.

Before I can react, the aide snaps something smooth around my neck. Startled, I try to claw it off and am rewarded by a strong electric shock that leaves me panting for breath on the floor. Growling, I launch myself at the scientist, who shocks me again.

"Get on the treadmill," he orders. I swallow my fury and stand on the machine while he moves around attaching machines to my body. I don't know what half the things do, but I bet Satomi would have a field day in here. The treadmill turns on unexpectedly, and I start walking. It speeds up until I'm jogging and then sprinting. Time becomes meaningless as I fight to keep up with the swift moving machine.

Eventually I fall, and am shocked and forced to get on the machine again. Snarling, I run, and run, and run, until I fall again. Pain, and then I'm back on the treadmill that I've decided to call 'Hell on Treads.' I fall again, and again, until I can't get up, no matter how much he shocks me.

"You will learn to follow orders, freak, or you will be classified as a failed experiment. And we all know what the master does to failures," the scientist snarls as two ninjas come and drag me out of the room. I'm vaguely aware of movement before I'm picked up and thrown into another room. The others, who I am quickly beginning to think of as my friends, surround me quickly.

"Hannah, what did they do to you," Ruby says, red eyes wild with panic. I cough weakly. "Guys," I say, looking them all in the eye. "We have to get out of here."

**So? What'cha think? Good? Bad? Oh my gosh get this off the internet? Your silence is killing me! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

XXXXXXX

I wake up, blinking, as the sound of scraping metal rings through the hub. Five metal trays containing a bowl of something brown a gloppy along with a slice of bread are slid through a slot at the bottom of the locked door. Sitting up, I see the others have all claimed a tray. Bethany grabs the last one and brings it over to where I'm sitting on my bed.

"Eat up," she advises. "There won't be anymore." I give her a questioning look.

"This happened once while you were gone," the purple-eyed cat explains. "Arianna complained and got Tased."

Wincing at the thought, I rub my own shock collar and begin to slurp the brown goop, which has the texture of thin oatmeal. As we finish the meal, the door opens and another aide comes in, calling for subject 23-8. Bethany goes with him, winking at me on her way out. I sigh, and turn around to see Ruby's unusual eyes inches from mine.

"What did they do," she asks, staring at my collar. "Did they make you fight? Did you fight them? Did they make you bleed? Did you…" I'm grateful when Arianna comes up behind the energetic cat-girl and puts one paw over her mouth.

"Enough," she says.

"Whatever Hannah experienced, I'm sure we'll all feel for ourselves soon enough." Ruby goes silent at that, and Arianna walks to sit in the lotus position in front of her bed, leaving me and the younger ninja to our thoughts.

Bethany is returned later on. She is dragged in by a pair of ninjas much like I was. My breath catches at her condition; singe marks cover her fur, which has been shaved off in some places, revealing blue skin beneath. Blood, thankfully a normal red color, drips sluggishly from small cuts on the shaved patches. Satomi kneels by the girl, examining her with experienced eyes.

"I need a pillow case, quickly," she commands. Ruby fetches one, and Satomi soon has it sliced into long, neat strips of fabric. Several are tied around Bethany's arms and legs to stop the bleeding, while more are hidden away to be used later. There is no doubt they will be needed.

We carry Bethany to her bed and leave her to sleep it off. Soon the lights in the room are turned off, leaving us to find our way to our beds in the dark. Luckily night vision was one of the cat's abilities to transfer, so we make it with minimal bumps.

The next day? Hour? There is no way to tell time in this prison. They take Arianna next, and she too is dragged back in. She is covered in several strange, sticky liquids, and her ear is nicked. Satomi tends her as well. When the food arrives, I almost refuse it, but I am low on energy as it is, and will need all I can get if we are to escape. Already a plan is forming in the depths of my mind.

Satomi is taken while we are all still asleep, and is thrown back to us with longer, bleeding cuts on the insides of her elbows and shaved patches around the top of her head.

It is worst when Ruby is taken. The youngest cat walks in on her own, a first. Satomi walks over to the girl and asks, "Ruby? Are you okay?"

Everyone is shocked when the red-eyed cat collapses, sobbing, into her arms.

"Sh, sh," Bethany says soothingly, awkwardly rubbing the younger cat's back. I watch as the purple-eyed fighter guides Ruby to her bed and tucks her under the covers, still talking quietly to the cat-girl. My jaw clenches to see the most innocent of our number reduced to such a state. Silently, I move to my bed and sink into the lotus position that Arianna is so fond of, focusing as the plan begins to take a sharper form.

"I need some help," I say on the seventh cycle. Both Bethany and I have taken a second round of tests, which has somehow managed to be worse than the first. "I have a plan to escape. I have no clue if it will work, but I need you guys to trust me." They listen as I outline my strategy, giving them the main ideas. It takes some fine tuning and tweaking, but finally we're all agreed on a plan.

The next morning we're all awake earlier than usual and waiting when the scientists come to take one of us. As soon as the door opens I launch myself, howling maniacally, at the aide and his two guards. They're all down in the time it takes to blink.

Taking two Tambos from one ninja and a ninjato from the second one, I toss the Tambos to Bethany before taking the remote to the shock collars from the aide. Soon the metal bands lie, twisted and useless, on the floor beside the knocked out men. "Let's go," I shout, and we charge into the hall.

Turning left, we quickly come across a group of ninjas. With a feral growl I launch myself at them, spinning my ninjato left and right until all that's left of the group is a hallway lined with unconscious bodies. The newly useless fighters 'donate' their weapons to Arianna, Ruby, and Satomi, who launch themselves at the next wave of warriors with undisguised glee.

Ruby snarls and whips her kusarigama around, wrapping the weighted end around a ninja before yanking them closer and, kicking only once per ninja, knocks them out cold.

Arianna is silent doom, her shaken striking crucial nerve points in the enemy and paralyzing them until she can swoop past and finish them.

Satomi uses her fans as shields to deflect swords and clubs to battle, sometimes using the razor sharp edge to slice through bo-staffs and weak swords.

Bethany, however, is the real fighter. She uses her Tambos to ruthlessly club her enemies over the head, block sword blows, and jab some in the stomach. She moves through the ninja ranks like a whirlwind.

Continuing, we fight our way through several groups of ninjas until I hear Ruby.

"Hey, I found a window," she shouts, pointing with one clawed finger. Battling our way to her, Bethany smashes the glass with one of her Tambos. We all clamber out onto the fire escape and, jumping onto the building beside this one, begin running.

It's nighttime, and our living hell for a week is nothing more than an abandoned warehouse. My team runs across the roof tops, chased by a horde of ninjas. Using our tails for balance, we soon outdistance the humans and give them the slip, hiding in the shadows of an alley. Breathing hard, the five of us rest. Ruby winces, and picks a stray piece of glass from her foot.

"We need clothes and food," I state, looking around. Luckily we're close to a Salvation Army. Breaking in is simple for trained ninja assassins, and soon we take to streets, disguised by long trench coats, hats, and boots. Turned up collars and sunglasses hide our faces and eyes as we roam the city streets.

New York is quieter at night.

XXXXXXX

**Any thoughts? At all? No? So you're all brain dead? Jk, you know I luv you all! REVIEW or I will tell Ruby that you guys were the ones to dye her fur pink. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! Please drop the pitchforks! I've been in a Danny Phantom Crossover for a week now and it's totally overloaded me with plot-bunnies. If you see any good ones (no slash, so smut, T or lower) PM me! Until then, here is Chapter four! **

**Chapter four: Loose in the City**

XXXXXXX

As we walk the streets, Arianna nudges me. "What," I whisper. Pulling a hand from her pocket, she shows me a wallet with a sly smile. I gasp.

"Where did you get this?"

"I stole it," she replies, shifting her weight from foot to foot. I shake my head and drag her into an alley. Pinning the shorter cat to the wall, I snarl into Arianna's shocked face.

"Do you have no honor," I hiss, furious.

"We do not steal; it is beneath us and against our code. You made me leader, so follow me; we do not steal." Arianna caves and, catching up with the man, returns his wallet without him being the wiser.

"Come on," I say, taking to the rooftops. "I know where we can get something."

I take them to the alley behind one of the fanciest restaurants in New York. Soon enough a bus boy comes out with a full bag and heaves it into the dumpster. Smiling grimly, I jump to the ground, landing soundlessly in a crouch beside the dumpster.

Following my lead, Bethany helps me open the dumpster. I slit the bag with my claws, and grin. We're in luck. Foods with only bites taken out of them fill the bag; desserts, mostly, but beggars can't be choosers. Carefully extracting a piece of cake from the bag, I present it to Ruby.

She looks at it with disgust, but her nose twitches. Sighing, she takes the cake and gingerly tastes it. Obviously deciding it won't kill her, she starts eating the cake with her fingers, getting frosting everywhere.

Smiling, I distribute more of the food to the group before selecting a cherry tart for myself. As we finish, I look up to see Ruby with a frosting mustache and beard. Considering her for a second, I motion for her to hold still and, scooping the last cherry from my tart, delicately place the red fruit on her nose.

She goes cross eyed looking at it and I burst out laughing. Seeing her Santa Clause face, everyone else laughs too, especially when Ruby strains, cross-eyed, trying to lick the cherry off her nose.

The sound of the restaurant door opening alerts us in time for my team to leap and hide in the shadows provided by the fire escape and escape to the roofs. As the moon shines high in the sky, we stop and take a rest.

"So, fearless leader, any ideas on where to sleep," Bethany asks, glancing at a yawning Ruby. I nod and, standing, lead my friends to Central Park. Finding a huge tree with wide branches, I settle my team on two thick branches, using strips torn from the bottom of the trench coats to tie them to the branches in case they try to fall off.

"I'll take first watch," I offer. "Satomi, I'll wake you when I get tired. When you need more sleep, wake Arianna."

Nodding tiredly, the other girls drape themselves over the tree branches and fall asleep. After a couple of hours I nudge Satomi awake and, tethering myself to a branch, am soon dead to the world.

XXXXXXX

"Hannah, we've got a problem," Ruby says, poking me. Groaning, I sit up and blink at the younger girl.

"Its morning," Arianna points out from her position standing in the branch above us where she is watching the sky become lighter in the east. "Our disguises won't hold up during the day; we need to find shelter."

Stretching, I say, "Wake the others. I know where to go."

"'Course you do," Arianna mutters as she pokes Bethany and ducks as the sleepy Beth swipes at her with a Tambo. I shake Satomi, who jerks awake shouting something about the theory of relativity before realizing she's in a tree.

My sleep deprived group of ninja cats follows me as I lead them back into the city. Finding an empty street, I drop into the alley and pry up the manhole cover. The girls are too tired to argue, jumping into the darkness without complaint before I replace the cover behind me. Setting a new guard, we continue resting until the moon rises and we return to the surface for food and a quick nap in the more pleasant branches of a tree.

Three days pass in this manner. We constantly move around, hiding from the Foot ninjas as well as the dominant street gang, the Purple Dragons. The sun is rising as I pry the lid off of a manhole, and I pause, ears pricking as they pick up the sounds of fighting nearby.

Gazing in the direction of the sound, I bite my lip. I need to get my team to safety, but someone might need help. I decide to compromise. Jumping back on the roof where the others are waiting, I start giving orders.

"Bethany, you're with me. Arianna, take Ruby and Satomi and hide in the sewers. If we aren't back in an hour, we're dead," I say, pointing to Bethany and Arianna in turn.

They nod, and Beth flanks me to the right as we make our way towards the sound, sticking to the shadows. Peeking down into the ally two buildings over, my eyes widen when I see one of those turtle creatures fighting several foot ninjas. It appears to be the one wearing a blue mask, and has its shell pressed against the building, breathing hard, as the ninjas circle it. I look at Bethany.

"I want to help him," I tell her. "But I know about your grudge. Are you okay with"

"Let's do it," Beth cuts me off. "I hate the ninjas more than some turtle that knocked me down." Beth looks down on the group with a smile that makes me glad I'm not one of those ninjas.

XXXXXXX

**CWC: Okay, major apologies for the short chappie and minor cliffhanger. I will update much sooner this time promise! **

**Dan-Muse: You better, or I'll tell them for you.**

**CWC: How, fruit-loop, you're just a muse! Readers, meet my shape-shifting, name-changing, source-of-all-my-plot-bunnies, very annoying muse, who currently looks like Dan Phantom (Three guesses why) Say hi, Muse**

**Dan-Muse: Hi. Now get back to work, puny human typer. **

**CWC: Sure, Dan-Dan, I'll get right on that.**

**Dan-Muse: (Growls and charges an ecto-blast threateningly)**

**CWC: (scowls) Don't give me that look, Dan-Dan, I WILL type you up a mohawk.**

**D-M: Yeah, you do that. Btw, CWC does not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (not that I see why she'd want to) or me, thank God.**

**CWC: That's it, mohawk time! (pulls out laptop and types furiously. Dan's hair changes into a pink flaming mohawk.)**

**D-M: (Snarls with rage and lunges at writer only to be encased in a thick steel safe)**

**CWC: (winces as steel dents) Well, until Dan-Muse escapes and kicks my after-plating, see ya! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know you're probably ticked at me, but here's a new chapter. See you at the bottom!**

XXXXXXX

_Leo's POV_

I'm backed against the wall, literally, as Foot ninjas circle around me, ready to deal the final blow.

They had been more active all over the city for a while now. I had been trying to find out why when this group spotted me. They had chased me for hours until they cornered me here. I'm so tired; my katanas feel like lead weights in my hands. A wound in my leg drips blood onto the pavement below me.

Snarling, I'm about to stand up and make a desperate last effort at escape when two forms land, crouching, between me and the ninjas. Everyone freezes for a moment as the figures slowly straighten. They are completely covered in an outfit not unlike the ones my brothers and I use when we want to go above the surface, long trench coats with upturned collars and floppy brimmed hats. They look surprisingly feminine.

The one on the left reaches into her coat and, pulling out a set of Tambos and beginning to twirl them, says, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," before launching herself at the ninjas. The other one also leaps into battle, using a ninjato to deal blows left and right. Soon the group of ten ninjas are beaten and forced to retreat.

"Whoo hoo," the first girl shouts, holding both Tambos up in the air like a famous drummer. "And don't come back!"

The other girl laughs slightly. I slowly push myself off the pavement, wincing as my shell scrapes the brick wall behind me. The second girl turns and I catch my breath. She looks like some kind of cat-girl.

"Who," I manage to gasp before the darkness lingering at the edges of my vision closes in and I faint.

XXXXXXX

_Hannah's POV_

The turtle manages to get out an accusing, "Who," before he goes limp, his front shell making an unpleasant crack sound as it hits the pavement. I glance at Bethany and then at the rising sun.

"Oh no," she says, putting her hands out in front of her in a 'stop' gesture. "You're not thinking…" I sigh.

"We can't just leave him here, Beth," I say pleadingly. "He's obviously hurt, and who knows what the humans would do to him." It's strange how easy it is to say 'the humans,' as if we weren't human anymore. Bethany releases a huff of exasperation, purple eyes showing her irritation.

"Fine," she says. "But when he turns on us, it's your responsibility." I nod.

We get on either side of him and, draping one of his arms around our shoulders, jump onto the fire escape and then to the roof. For the first time I thank the scientists who gave us our super strong legs and jumping ability; this would have been impossible for a normal human. Beth and I haul the turtle's unconscious butt across two rooftops before we drop to the street and slide into the sewer just as the sun peeks over the first buildings of the New York City skyline.

XXXXXXX

The others look shocked as Bethany and I drop into the sewer with the unconscious turtle between us. They begin to protest, but I cut them off in a 'silence,' motion and lead them to a more isolated tunnel; still dry and warm but darker and quieter. Ruby can't contain herself as I rest the turtle in sitting position against the wall pipes.

"What the heck are you doing with one of the turtles," she explodes as she bounds over and, dropping to all fours, sniffs the air near him. I hadn't noticed before, but he smells like hide and faintly like the sewers.

"He was hurt fighting the Foot ninjas," I explain. "We couldn't just leave him there." I turn to our resident genius.

"Satomi, please tell me that you have enough medical knowledge to deal with this." My blue-eyed friend nods.

"I was the field medic of the unit before…" I nod with understanding as she gathers up the strips of trench coat we had used to bind ourselves to the tree last night. Crouching by the turtle, she extends his leg to examine the injury.

A long, shallow cut extends up the side of his calf. Satomi tilts her head and glares at the wound critically. I can see her hair begin to poof up as she gets more and more agitated, her tail flicking erratically over the concrete floor of the tunnel.

"He was lucky," she says finally, grabbing the strips and beginning to bind up the wound. "It looks like the blade that cut him missed any major veins or muscles; he should be able to walk, if with a limp."

"Estimated healing time," I ask. Satomi thumps a fist on the concrete floor.

"I have no clue," she says, frustrated. "He appears to be cold blooded like a turtle, so that could slow the healing process, or the mutation could speed healing or hinder it. Without knowing more data I cannot reach a good conclusion."

I can tell Satomi is worried about the masked being and frustrated at her inability to do anything other than tie up the wound and cross her fingers. I put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze slightly.

"You've done all you can," I tell her firmly as she lets out a sigh. Resigned, she stands up.

"So what are we gonna do now," Bethany asks, running an eye over the turtle.

"I don't know," I admit, glancing at our newest problem.

"We don't even have a proper home yet, let alone somewhere we can keep a prisoner," Arianna notes as she leans on one of the pipes lining the walls and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know," I sigh, rubbing the heel of one furry hand against my forehead and closing my eyes tiredly. Glancing up, I see Ruby it fiddling with something inside her coat pocket and looking thoughtfully at the turtle. I've already figured out that a thoughtful Ruby is never a good sign.

"Ruby," I ask. "What are you messing with inside your pocket?" She smiles sheepishly and withdraws her paw holding several strips of different colored cloth.

"I grabbed these when we got our clothes," she explains, distributing the strips among our group. "I saw the turtles wearing them, and they're a team, and the ninjas all wear Master Shredder's sign, so I thought we should have something to set us apart."

The cloths are masks, made to wrap around the head, cover the eyes, and tie at the back, not unlike the turtles, though different colors. I give the others a look that says, "Humor her," before examining my mask, which is a deep magenta color.

Satomi's is yellow, Bethany's black, Arianna's indigo, and Ruby's is grass green. I have to admit, the masks don't look half bad, and they make it a lot easier to tell us apart. Bethany suddenly lets loose a jaw-cracking yawn. I chuckle.

"All right," I'll take first watch again, Bethany second, and Ruby third. Let's get some sleep," I order, taking a position near the turtle while my friends find spots on the warm pipes.

Soon the tunnel is filled with the soft sounds of deep breathing as my group falls asleep. I lean against the warm pipes, allowing them to warm and loosen my stiff muscles as I take a closer look at our amphibious captive, who still hasn't woken up.

Brown knee and elbow pads protect his joints, and a brown waist band runs across his torso. He also had twin katanas in sheaths on his back, along with a strange cell-phone like device on his belt. The turtle's skin is a deep green, much darker than Ruby's mask, and covers muscles hard from years of training. His shell is interesting, covering his entire torso but leaving his shoulders free, the underside (I think it's called the plastron) of his shell is a tan color, marked with numerous lighter lines. I stare at them for a minute before my eyes widen with understanding. The marks are scars from where weapons have scraped or even cut through his shell.

Wincing at the thought, I return to my watch, keeping a careful eye and ear out for anything unusual. _"Well,"_ I glance at my new friends and our prisoner with a small smile. _"Anything more unusual than us." _

XXXXXXX

**CWC: Sorry for the wait, but Dan-Muse has not been cooperating and all of my plot bunnies related to this have died. The others, however, are trying to eat my toes. **

**Dan-Muse: It's your own fault for neglecting them. What did you think was going to happen, they were just going to fall in line?**

**CWC: No, but I thought I could rely on you to protect me from the little demons! (holds up a plot bunny with red eyes and a razor sharp grin)**

**Dan-Muse: ME?! Why would I protect you? You messed with my hair, remember?!**

**CWC: Yes, but if I die then who'll write down your story? And you know I have a good one in mind. **

**(Dan-Muse thinks for a minute and then blasts the plot bunnies)**

**CWC: Thank you (Dan-Muse shoves a laptop into her hands)**

**Dan-Muse: You're welcome. Now TYPE!**

**CWC: (rolls eyes): Sheesh, Dan-dan, I was getting to that. Btw, I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Danny Phantom. I do however own my brain, which this particular plot bunny springs from. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CWC: Sorry for the long wait, guys, my muse died, but now, Thanksgiving break and one trip to Florida later I am back!**

**Prowl-muse: Technically, a muse cannot 'die.' We are merely figments of your imagination.**

**CWC: (glares at prowl) my little pony has come to life and princess pinkie pie is raiding the weapons vault**

**(Prowl twitches, sparks fly from helm, and he collapses)**

**CWC: (nods triumphantly) good. FYI, for those who have requested Bios, I am posting them at the bottom of this chappie. Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Leo's POV_

My head hurts when I wake up, and I keep my eyes closed as I remember the events of last night. A slight scuffing sound alerts me and I open my eyes to find a pair of crimson pupils' inches from my own.

"Whoa!" I push back at the same time the red-eyed person leaps backwards and we both hit our heads on one of the sewer pipes. I scrabble for my katana only to find them missing as I look at the cat-girl. She looks almost the same as the ones from last night, except smaller and wearing a green mask over her red eyes.

"Ruby, stop scaring the prisoner," a bored voice says from my left and I look to see four other cats wearing different masks standing in the tunnel. The one who had spoken wears an indigo mask. One wearing a yellow mask with blue eyes steps forward, a wad of fabric strips clutched in one paw.

"If you'll hold still, I can change your bandages," she offers timidly.

"He'll stay still if he knows what's good for him," a black-masked cat says, removing a set of Tambos from inside her coat and twirling them. I'm reminded strongly of Raph in one of his moods. The girl crouches near my leg, pointed ears twitching with nervousness as she unties more strips from my wounded leg. She frowns when she sees that they're dark with blood, and glances up at me.

"Do you normally heal faster or slower than a human," she asks bluntly, all fear vanishing now that she's seen my leg.

"About the same," I reply, looking at the cut on my leg. Muttering to herself, she ties the fresh cloth onto my leg and stand up.

"Watch him," she tells the green masked cat and the black masked cat. The black mask smiles evilly and twirls her weapons again, saying, "My pleasure," before yellow mask walks over to the other two and holds a whispered conference.

I listen closely, but can't quite hear them. Shrugging, I turn back to my guards. Black mask in keeping an eye on everything in general, twirling her wooden weapons with as much ease as Raphael twirls his Sais while green mask just crouches against the tunnel wall opposite me and stares with those strange red eyes. I shift uncomfortably.

"What are you anyway," she asks suddenly.

"Excuse me," I say, confused. Black mask scoffs before green mask can continue.

"What do you mean what is he, Ruby, he's obviously an experiment like us," she says, gesturing to herself and the other cats with her Tambo.

"I don't think so," Green responds. "We didn't hear anything about the Foot doing any other experiments, remember?"

"We didn't know that they were going to experiment on us until they did, either," Black counters.

"But that Dr. Baxter guy said we were the prototypes, so that would make us first," Green reminds her. Black starts to continue the argument, but pauses and looks thoughtful.

"Good point," she says, sounding surprised. Green smiles smugly, but stands and becomes serious as the tallest cat, who wears a dark pink mask over her green eyes, approaches, flanked by Indigo and Yellow. She stops in front of me.

"Hello," she says. "My name is Hannah, and I am the leader of this…clan." I notice her hesitation over the word as she gestures to the rest of the cats. "Satomi informs me that your leg is going to need stitches to heal properly," she says simply. "We don't have the materials to do so or the money to buy them. Do you have a place we can leave you, without getting caught, that you can get medical treatment?"

"It depends," I say slowly. I get to my feet, leaning on the pipes behind me for support. "Where are my things?"

"Here," Indigo says, pointing off to the side where my sheaths and shell cell lie on the ground.

"If you give me my shell cell I can call my brothers and tell them to come pick me up," I explain. The leader thinks about this for a minute and exchanges looks with Indigo and Black. Indigo shrugs, while Black says, "Whatever gets him out of our fur." Pink nods.

"That is acceptable, provided we chose the location," she informs me. "We will let you know when we have selected a location," she continues.

"May I call them and let them know I'm alright," I ask quickly. Leader looks at Satomi.

"Could they track the call," she asks quietly.

"No, I disabled the homing device," the girl in yellow responds quickly. Leader nods and, bending, picks up the phone and tosses it in my direction in one quick movement. She walks further into the tunnel to conference with Black, Indigo, and Satomi, leaving me at the mercy of the one in the Green mask.

"Don't mind me, dude," Greenie says playfully, hanging upside down from a ceiling pipe by her knees and waving her arms in the air. "I ain't going anywhere."

Rolling my eyes, I press a button in the center of the phone and call Donatello.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Donny, it's me, Leo."

"Leo?! Where have you been, bro, Master Splinter's been worried sick!"

"I know, I know. Listen, I'm with some… people. They aren't enemies, but they aren't friends either. They got me out of a tough spot, but I'm hurt. They're gonna find a place to leave me where you guys can come pick me up. I'll call you back when they pick a place."

"Leo, who are 'they'? Where are you? Can you tell me anything else?"

"Don't worry, Don, I don't think these guys are gonna hurt me."

I eye Greenie, who has switched from hanging upside down to pacing the tunnel in front of me by walking on her hands.

"But they are a little strange."

Donny sighs from the end of the line.

"Just be careful, Leo, okay? Raphael would kill you if you died."

I chuckle.

"Just make sure Mikey is still in one piece when I get back. I'll talk to you later, Don. Bye."

I hang up and give the cell to Greenie, who has returned to standing upright and is giving me an unreadable look. She takes it calmly and sticks it in one of her pockets.

"You love your brothers," she says suddenly, looking at me out of the corner of her eye as she moves to curl up on a thick pipe.

"More than anything," I reply, surprised enough to give an honest answer.

"That's good," she says, looking at the rest of her, the leader had called them a 'clan.' "Families should stick together," she finishes, looking back at me.

"What's your name," I ask, tilting my head to the side questioningly.

"I chose the name Ruby," the red-eyed cat-girl says, waving her tail around lazily. "I suppose I had a name before, but I can't remember it," she continues. She's lying on her back on the pipe, legs crossed at the knees and arms crossed behind her head, tail moving in the air above her.

"You had a name before what," I ask.

"Before the experiment, of course," she replies, looking over at me. "What, you don't think I was always this awesome?"

I shrug. "I figured you had grown up that way, like me and my brothers," I say.

She shakes her head.

"Nope. I'd tell you our story, but I'd just mess it up." She glances over to where the others are still talking and raises her voice, "I know Bet-bet can tell it much better than I can."

Black mask turns around and stalks over, a low growl rising in her throat. "I told you not to call me that, twerp," she says, smacking Ruby lightly upside the head. "And you know I could do what better than you?"

"Tell the story," Ruby says playfully, rubbing her head.

"He doesn't want to hear the story, fuzz-for-brains," Black says, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I'm curious," I interrupt. Black looks at me like I've lost my marbles while Ruby pokes her in the arm.

"See Bethany, I told you he wanted to hear the story," she says smugly, poking Bethany again. Swatting Ruby's hand away, Bethany leans back against the pipes and looks at me critically for a minute before glancing over to the leader in the pink mask.

"What do you think, Hannah," she asks. Hannah shrugs.

"If he wants to know, I don't see why not. You can tell him if you want to," she says, going back to poring over a map with Satomi and Indigo mask. Bethany nods, and looks back to me.

"You know about the Foot, right?" she asks, raising one furry eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," I answer warily.

"And you know about their boss, Master Shredder?"

"Oh, I know about him," I say, frowning. Bethany nods.

"Yeah, not a nice dude. See, we used to be Foot ninjas," she begins. I snarl at her and drop into a fighting stance. The cat-girl rolls her eyes.

"Calm down, dude, I said 'used to be,' as in not anymore," she says.

"We were all in the same unit, the five of us, but we didn't really know each other. When you're a ninja, you don't take off your mask, you don't talk to the others, and you just follow the leader's orders."

"So you followed Hannah's orders without question," I ask, shocked. Black looks at me, surprised.

"Heck no, why would we follow her orders?"

"Wasn't she the leader of your unit, or whatever you call them?"

"No, she was just a grunt like the rest of us. Well, except for Satomi; she was the field medic."

I allow my body to slide down to sit on the floor of the tunnel as I process this new information. Bethany continues with the story.

"So one night we get this mission to go to some museum to steal a sword with a hilt that looks like a cat. Only problem is, you and your brothers show up and kick our butts." She pauses and, plucking a Tambo from her belt, points it at me.

"I still owe you for that fight, by the way. Keeping the weapon out, she twirls it and tosses it lazily from hand to hand while she continues.

"Now, you should know that Master Shredder doesn't tolerate failure. At all. And we definitely failed that mission. We were slated to go before the Master himself when this scientist, uh…"

Bethany pauses again, a frown creasing her forehead as the Tambo goes still in her left hand. She turns her head toward the other three who are now arguing over a spot on the map. "Hey, Satomi, that scientist guy, the Master's pet one, what was his name?"

"Baxter," the yellow-masked cat replies before going back to her argument. Bethany nods and starts to move her Tambo again.

"Yeah, Dr. Baxter. So Baxter calls me and these five yahoos out of the group and takes us to this room. Tells us to take off our masks and weapons and that we'll be briefed in a minute. Turns out that we were expendable, so the good doctor got to use us for his experiments."

Her eyes darken from their light lavender color to a dark, dark purple as she remembers something unpleasant. "He strapped us to these tables, and knocked us out. When we woke up, we were like this," she says, gesturing to herself and her friends.

"Everyone was about to panic when Hannah kind of stepped up and took charge. She calmed us down and helped us chose our names. See, the experiments had worked; they had mixed our DNA with a cat's with only one small side effect. We couldn't remember our names. Everything else, sure; we still had our training and experiences, just not our names. Hannah suggested choosing new ones and got us to explore our new pad. That was when the trouble really started."

The Tambo is still, gripped in a clawed fist as the black-masked cat relives her memories. "The scientists wanted to know exactly what the different DNA did to us, so they did some…tests. They weren't pleasant."

I wince, only able to imagine what kind of tests they had done to these girls. Bethany continues talking in a flat, dead tone of voice. All the others have gone still and are watching their companion with something close to sympathy. Even Ruby has stopped moving and is looking at Bethany seriously.

"Hannah was the one who figured out how to escape. So one night, we did. She took out the guards, got us some weapons, and the rest was easy. We got away, and, a while later, found your stupid butt trying to take down ten Foot ninjas all on your lonesome," Bethany finishes, scowling down at me. I hold up my three-fingered hands in a surrender gesture.

"Not like I had any choice," I point out. She grunts and stands straighter as Hannah and the other two cats come over. Hannah puts one paw on Bethany's shoulder for a minute before letting go and turning to me.

"We've chosen a location," she explains. "Two-Time Antiques, at eight o'clock. We'll drop you off at six, though, just to be sure."

"Don't worry, turtle-dude," Ruby says quickly. "We won't leave you alone; we'll just hang back a bit to be sure your bros don't see us."

I nod, a plan forming rapidly in my head. "Can I have my shell cell back," I ask, holding out a hand. Ruby glances at Hannah, who nods, before digging the phone out of her coat pocket and handing it over. Dialing Donnie's cell, I see Hannah's ear perk up as he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Don, they found a spot."

"Really? Where and when?"

"Two-Time Antiques is the where." I hear him try to contain a gasp. Cutting him off, I continue.

"As for the when, you know the green clock above the TV?"

"You mean the one that's—"

"Yeah, the one shaped like a turtle. Be there at eight by that clock, got it?"

Silence for a minute, and then—

"Yeah, I got it. See ya soon, Leo."

"See you, Don."

I hang up and hold out the phone to Hannah, who tilts her head consideringly before saying, "Keep it."

"What?!" Bethany exclaims, standing straight up and nearly dropping a Tambo. "Hannah, you can't be serious!"

"I'm serious," the leader says before turning away from me and walking further into the tunnel. The black-masked girl sputters for a minute, looking from me to her leader and back again before growling low in her throat and leaning back against the wall, keeping her sharp purple eyes on me. "So help me," she snarls, eyes growing even harder. "If you put this unit at risk, you won't live to see another sunrise."

XXXXXXX

**CWC: Wow, I think that was the longest chapter yet! Okay, read the promised Bios while I try and wake up Prowler here (pokes Prowl in the shoulder plate)**

Name: Hannah

Age: 16

Role: Leader

Physical: 5'10", green eyes, magenta mask, cat mutant (short blue fur, tail, cat ears and claws, altered legs and denser muscles).

Personality: The leader of the group, Hannah is responsible and a good fighter, preferring to use twin ninjato carried across her back. She feels like her clan is her family and will do anything to protect them

Name: Bethany, Beth, or Bet-bet

Age: 17

Role: Second in Command

Physical: 5'11", purple, but change colors with her emotions, black mask, cat-mutant

Personality: The main fighter, Bethany is fiercely loyal to her clan and will fight to the death. Her favorite weapons are two tambos (short staffs 18 inches long). She is regularly antagonized by RUBY, whom she considers a little sister. Her clan is the most important thing in her life.

Name: Arianna

Age: 17

Role: Third in Command

Physical: 5'10", hazel eyes, and an indigo mask, cat mutant

Personality: Arianna is a cold individual, ignoring her emotions in favor of the most logical course of action. She cares for her clan, but shows it in strange ways. Her weapon of choice is a small pouch of shaken (ninja stars) and specialized darts.

Name: Satomi

Age: 16

Role: Medic

Physical: 5'9", blue eyes, and yellow mask, cat mutant

Personality: Normally timid, Satomi becomes serious when confronted with any injury. She is also the main strategist of the group, coming up with most battle plans. She mainly uses two tessen (battle fans with bladed edges and weighted ends) to fight and block attacks. While timid, Satomi is loyal to her clan and sometimes clashes with BETHANY over her rash behavior.

Name: Ruby

Age: 15

Role: Comic Relief

Physical: 5'8", red eyes, and a lime green mask, cat mutant

Personality: Ruby is the prankster of the group, regularly pestering BETHANY, and looks up to HANNAH greatly, going so far as to try and hide her weaknesses from her leader. Her most loved weapon is her kusarigama (two short sickle-bladed staffs with a length of weighted chain on one end). She is the most immature of the group, but has gone through more than the others can imagine. She loves her clan like family and considers family to be the most important thing.

**(Prowl twitches door wings and lifts head enough to see CWC hurriedly hiding a bucket of water behind her back.)**

**Prowl-muse: You were not about to dump that on my head, were you?**

**CWC: Nooooo...**

**Prowl-muse: (glares severly) That is it; report to the brig for a joor of confinement.**

**CWC: Can I take my laptop?**

**Prowl-muse: (thinks for a minute) yes, but I am deactivating the internet so that you will have no choice but to work on this story.**

**CWC: why do you want this story done, anyway?**

**Prowl-muse: (smiles slightly) It is only logical; you do not want to lose viewers, and they are more likely to continue reading if you update regularly**

**CWC: You just want me to finish this so that I can work on your story!**

**Prowl-muse: Perhaps. Now, Brig!**

**CWC: (glares) yes sir. See ya later, guys! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CWC: Hey guys and gals! Sorry it's been a while, just had to get my head on straight. Anywho, enjoy the chappie-ter!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Fights, flights, and plans**

_Hannah's POV_

I watch and listen to the exchange between the turtle, who I had heard the person on the phone call 'Leo,' and Bethany.

"You won't live to see another sunrise," Beth vows. The turtle simply tilts his head with a strange smile.

"You remind me of one of my brothers," he comments randomly. Bethany snorts with disbelief.

"Why would I remind you of a boy turtle," she scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Strong, loyal to a fault, a Foot ninja's worst nightmare, and can't take a joke," the turtle says simply. Ruby smiles.

"That sounds like Bet-bet all right," she says, ducking a swipe from Beth.

"Her and my brother Raph," Leo replies, grinning even though he looks surprised by her fangs. This guy isn't so bad; he's not tried to escape or fight, and he isn't concerned by our appearance, though I guess he's had practice.

Glancing at a watch taken when we got our clothes, I see that it's quarter to six. Standing from my position leaning against a warm pipe, I catch Arianna's eye and nod. She nods in reply and begins to gather our belongings as I turn to the others. Satomi is hanging back, merely observing as Ruby chats with Leo and Bethany keeps an eye on all three of them.

"Okay," I say, getting their attention. "Ruby, Satomi, each of you take one of Leo's arms. Bethany, guard them, Arianna, guard the rear, I'll take point."

My clan responds expertly, years of training to obey without question taking over. Leo, who looks surprised that I know his name, doesn't resist as Ruby on his right and Satomi on his left each drape one of his arms around their shoulders.

They haul him to stand between them and move, me out in front, Bethany in front of the trio, and Arianna behind them. We emerge from the sewers as the sun begins to sink in the sky, a chill in the air.

Winter is moving in on the city, and I'll have to find a different place for my clan when the cold really sets in. Getting onto the rooftops is difficult with the turtle's leg, but we manage, and arrive at the antique store a little after six.

Satomi and Ruby put him near the center of the roof, next to an air vent that he can use to hide behind if anyone comes onto the roof. After making sure he's comfortable, we spread out in a star formation around the building, hidden, but close enough to keep watch.

As it grows darker and time draws nearer to when Leo's brothers should arrive, my clan settles down to wait.

XXXXXXX

_Ruby's POV_

I yawned, lounging on the raised edge of a building across the street from the antique store, glancing over at my new friend ever now and then. After a while I just lay on my back on the rough stone of the building with legs crossed and arms behind my head and stared up, trying to see a star in the light-polluted sky. My tail (it's so weird that I have a tail!) dangles down the side of the building, flicking lazily.

Wait, is that… Can it be?! IT IS!

"Whoo hoo," I yell, pumping my fists in the air and sitting up. "I see a star!"

Unfortunately, my movement startles the three turtle-boys who have been sneaking up on me. Catching sight of them, I give a yelp before scrambling to my feet and hurriedly drawing my kusarigama, making them back up.

I launch the bladed ends at the closest turtle, one in a red mask. In one smooth movement he dodges the blades and, drawing his Sais, stabs them through a single link in the chain and pulls, yanking the weighted ends out of my hands. Realizing I'm unarmed, I take up a defensive stance.

"Where's our brother," the red-masked turtle questions me as his two friends in orange and purple draw nunchucks and a Bo staff. I'm in huge trouble, so I do the only thing that makes sense.

Taking a deep breath, I yell, "Hannah!"

The three turtles freeze, and it's possible to hear rhythmic thumps of pounding feet coming closer. Hannah appears like an avenging angel, leaping onto the building and, landing in a defensive crouch on all fours between me and the turtles, lets loose a growl worthy of a hunting panther.

XXXXXXX

_Hannah's POV_

I hear Ruby's plea from my position on an apartment building's fire escape two buildings away, and feel a fury I've never known. It's a righteous anger, against those who would threaten my friend or someone more important to me than a friend. Pushing those thoughts aside, I launch myself across the rooftops to land between my clan-mate and those who threaten her, snarling like half of my DNA's ancestors.

Satomi, Arianna, and Bethany join me in front of Ruby in less than a minute while the three turtle's stand frozen with surprise. When they don't move, I stop growling, leaving the other three to make the threatening noise. Slowly, I straighten to stand stiffly on two feet. I make a quick 'cut' motion with my hand and the growling stops immediately.

We stand in silence for a minute before I break it, saying, "Why are you here?"

My voice is deadly calm and cold as ice, cutting through the tense air like a blade.

"We came to get our brother," the one in a purple mask speaks up, and my ears prick slightly; I recognize his voice from the phone.

"So you're the one Leo called Don," I say, curious in spite of myself. The turtle looks surprised, but nods an affirmative. Keeping one eye on them, I turn my head until I can see my clan, still in a defensive position behind me.

"Clan, stand down," I order, still watching my team.

"But," Bethany begins to protest.

"Stand. Down," I order.

They straighten out of their defensive positions and move to stand beside me in our now normal formation, Bethany to my right, Arianna to my left, Ruby to the far right, and Satomi to the far left. I gesture with my arm to the building across the street.

"Your… brother is on the roof of that building. We patched him up the best we could, but, as we explained to him, we do not have the supplies to tend to him. We allowed him to call you so that you could retrieve him," I explain calmly.

"We know," Don replies awkwardly. "Thanks for that."

I simply nod, and silence falls again. This time Ruby is the one to break it.

"So," she says, drawing the word out. "What now?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," the turtle in orange says. "Who's up for pizza?"

Don groans while the turtle in red smacks the orange one in the back of the head.

"Mikey, I swear," he says in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"What? We can go get Leo first," Mikey says pleadingly. Satomi's eyes widen.

"Wait," she says suddenly. "If that's Don, and he's Mikey, then you must be Raph," she continues, eyes widening with this new realization. Red-mask gives her a confused look.

"Yeah," he says slowly. "What's it to you?"

Ruby giggles. "Oh man, Leo was right, Bet-bet," she says. "This guy is a lot like you!"

"I said don't call me that," Bethany growls, smacking Ruby lightly. I clear my throat to get their attention as the turtles just stand there, confused. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to the turtles.

"Your brother mentioned that he had a brother named Raph who was like Bethany," I explain. The red-masked turtle scowls slightly before shrugging. An awkward silence falls. Finally I clear my throat.

"Well, if that's all, I'm sure your brother is getting cold on that rooftop," I say, glancing over to where we put Leo, only to see a ten-person squad of Foot ninjas approaching the turtle, who is leaning against an air vet for support while drawing his katanas. I snarl.

"Clan, defend," I order, crouching to all fours before launching myself over the heads of the startled brothers and across the narrow street to land on the roof behind the Foot ninjas, my team flanking me. We spring into action as the ninjas turn from Leo to face us, each of my clan taking at least one ninja.

I've struck down my opponent by a quick strike to the back of the neck with the hilt of my ninjato when a thud behind me draws my attention. Turning, I see Don holding a Bo staff and standing over a ninja who had been sneaking up on me. He nods, and I nod back before moving to assist Ruby, who has gotten herself cornered by a pair on ninjas.

Grinning, I walk up behind one ninja, who is oblivious to anything but the younger cat, and tap him on the shoulder with one clawed finger. He turns around, right into my left hook as Ruby launches a kicking attack at his friend, who soon joins his buddy out cold on the roof.

I catch a glimpse of Raph and Bethany fighting back to back as more ninjas appear out of nowhere before jumping back into the fray.

The fight is a blur of punching and kicking, my ninjato a silver and black blur in the night air as I battle the endless waves of ninjas. At one point I'm backed against the wall, Don at my side, as the ninjas try desperately to take us out before they're completely defeated. They fail, and after an eternity of fighting I stand beside Leo, the rest of the turtles and my clan spread out over the roof watching as the last of the Foot ninjas escape into the night, none of them unscathed.

We're all startled by Mikey's loud laugh.

"Dude," he says, turning to look at Ruby. "You are absolutely killer! Those were some awesome moves!" Ruby cracks a fanged grin.

"Thanks, dude, you weren't so bad yourself," she replies, twirling one kusarigama happily before reattaching it to her belt. I look to my right and see Bethany, who gives me a shaky smile and clutches her trench coat closer to her.

I'm confused and about to say something when she lets out a pained moan and begins to crumple to the ground before Raph, appearing beside her, lends his support.

"Bethany!"

In an instant all of my clan has surrounded the warrior cat and the turtle holding her. The red-masked turtle appears slightly freaked out, but stands still. I'm grateful for that, and, regaining my composure, order, "Clan, back off. Satomi, analysis."

My yellow-masked friend steps forward and, after a nervous glance at Raph, ignores him in favor of her patient. A flap of trench coat falls open to reveal a dark patch among the black of Bethany's ninja outfit. Removing her own coat, Satomi spreads it on the roof before taking Beth from Raph and laying her on the coat. Lifting the edge of Bethany's shirt, I wince as I catch sight of a deep gash in my clan-mates side.

"Looks like a stab wound," Satomi says, almost to herself. She pulls a wad of fabric strips from her pocket and, after placing some strips on the wound, applies pressure to stop the bleeding. Reaching out behind her she grabs a shocked Raph's wrists and pulls them down to apply pressure on the bandages.

"Hold," she orders, nearly as bossy as me, and begins to rummage in her coat pockets. I notice that the red masked turtle has turned a lighter shade of green as he stares down at his three fingered hands, which are soon stained with Bethany's blood.

I leave Satomi to her work, standing and turning to look at the others. Arianna is still comforting a pale and shocked Ruby, and the other three turtles have come closer, near enough to see what's going on but far enough away to not be threatening. Leo is being supported on one side by Don.

I nod to the turtles and walk over to Ruby, who stares at me with wide crimson eyes through her bright green mask. Arianna looks at me, hazel eyes clear of all emotion. I open my arms, and Ruby instantly runs to me, grabbing me in a desperate hug. I hug her back, making comforting sounds as Arianna moves to stand just behind Satomi.

"What can I do," she asks. Satomi looks up at her from her crouched position.

"Take over for Raph," she says simply, gesturing to the now positively pastel turtle. Nodding, Arianna walks across to stand beside him. Her rapidly twitching tail is the only thing that betrays her emotions as she taps Raph on the shoulder.

When he looks up, she says, "Move." He nods shakily and steps away, Arianna smoothly taking his place as the red masked turtle stands and makes his way to his brothers. I watch, holding a shaking Ruby, as Satomi and Arianna work to place a strong bandage on Bethany's stomach. The wound looks much more manageable covered by the relatively clean cloth bandage. Satomi pulls Beth's shirt back down and stands, looking at me.

"Will she be okay," Ruby asks before I can say anything. Satomi looks down at the youngest cat and manages a small smile.

"I think so," she answers. "The cut looks like it was made by a ninjato. Beth was lucky; it missed all her internal organs, slicing only muscle and fat. If we're careful, she should be better soon."

"But," I prompt. Satomi sighs.

"But," she continues. "She will need stitches and a lot of rest, which she can't get while we're moving around hiding from the Foot. We need to find a place to hide and rest. Not sleeping in trees, not moving to hide in the sewers during the day, an actual shelter."

I sigh and run a hand through the short fur on my head. _What am I going to do?_

"We might have a solution," a male voice breaks into my thoughts. Looking over my shoulder I see Leo, supported by a recovered and angry Raph. I cock an eyebrow at the injured turtle.

"You could come with us," he continues, using the arm not wrapped around Raph's shoulders to gesture to the other two turtles. I bite back the instant refusal that springs to my throat and look at Satomi.

"Odds of survival given current living conditions, severity of wound, and change of seasons," I ask her. She frowns for a moment, calculating our odds, and pales under her fur.

"Next to nothing," she responds quietly. My mouth a grim line, I'm about to turn back to the blue-masked turtle when my ears prick up slightly. Leo is holding a whispered conversation with Raph.

"…crazy? Splinter is already mad about April and Casey, let alone five girls," Raph asks angrily.

"We can trust them," Leo answers simply. "They're good people. I'll tell you the story later, but for now you'll have to trust me." Raph sighs, and then smiles slightly, supporting his brother a little more.

"You're in so much trouble when we get home," he says in his thick Brooklyn accent, still whispering. They both straighten when I turn around to face them.

"We accept your kinds offer," I say, forcing the words out. I will ask them about this 'Splinter,' character later. I'm distracted by a low moan as Bethany attempts to sit up and goes pale, gasping in pain. Satomi is by her side instantly, pushing her back down onto the coat.

"You have a large incision across your abdominal muscles; moving will be painful for some time so I suggest you restrict all unnecessary actions to a minimum," Satomi says rapidly. Everyone except for me and Don looks at her, confused.

"You have a big cut on your stomach and you shouldn't move," I translate for my wounded friend, allowing myself a small smile at her expression. Bethany's face turns thunderous and I manage to cover Ruby's ears just before Bethany explodes, cursing the Foot ninjas who did this to her to the Pit and back in more than one language and some very descriptive ways. She manages to go on for almost five minutes before she begins to repeat herself.

"Beth," I say, stopping her. "You already used that one." She scowls at me.

"Well they deserve it twice over," she responds, growling. I sigh and give her another small smile.

"You might be right about that," I concede. Arianna clears her throat to get my attention.

"I suggest we move," she says calmly. "We are exposed on this rooftop."

"How will we move Bethany," Ruby asks curiously, acting more like her normal perky self.

"Bethany can walk on her own," my injured friend interjects before I can answer, scowling, and tries to get up again. I frown and put one hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.

"Satomi just told you not to move," I say.

"If you do not use common sense and hold still, I will knock you out until we reach our destination," Arianna interjects, coming to crouch on the other side of Bethany, who simply growls slightly and fights to sit up, despite the fact that her face has gone pale, no doubt from the pain in her stomach.

Shrugging, Arianna says, "I warned you," before drawing a small dart from her bag of shakken. I wince as she jabs it into Bethany's arm. Shocked silence falls on the roof as Bethany's eyes roll up into her head and she blacks out. Standing, I purse my lips at Arianna.

"Not that I do not see the logic of your actions," I say. "But please, don't do that again."

Arianna shrugs. "I warned her," she says simply. "What are your orders?"

Sniffing slightly, I turn to Satomi. "Satomi, what would be the best way to transport her," I ask, pushing away the hurt I feel when the yellow-masked cat turns shocked and slightly frightened eyes on me.

"Pr-probably a stretcher to lessen the tension on her stomach muscles," she replies stuttering. I sigh. I will have to regain their trust later.

"Fine," I say. "Satomi, stay here with Beth. Arianna, you, Ruby, and I will go down to street level and gather materials. Let's go." I move to the edge of the roof, the others flanking me, and leap gracefully to the alley below.

XXXXXXX

**(CWC sits on a berth in the brig, typing furiously on her laptop.)**

**CWC: I'll be with you guys in just...a...second...**

**(With one last button the energy bars disappate, leaving the cell open. CWC leaps up)**

**CWC: Freedom! Finally!**

**(Walks out of the brig and smacks into Prowl's pede)**

**Prowl-muse: What are you doing out of the brig?**

**CWC: The flying monkeys are after me because the Wicked Witch of the West thinks I stole her red slippers. (points behind her dramatically) RUN TOTO, we aren't in Kansas anymore!**

**(Prowl looks confused for a second, and then glares down at her.)**

**Prowl-muse: I hate you (Sparks fly from helm as he glitches)**

**CWC (Giggling): Sorry, Prowler, but I don't like the Brig! Hope you guys like this new chapter in the lives of my five feline femme friends. New chapters will be posted as my insanity grows. Now do something for me. You see that little button down there that says 'Post Review'? Click it. Click it now. Until next chappie, folks! Bai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note at Bottom**

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 8: Chats, Stories, and Sleepovers

_Satomi's POV_

I stare at the spot where the others vanished before glancing nervously at the turtle's occupying one corner of the roof. Biting my lip, I stand next to my unconscious friend. I draw one of my tessen, flipping it nervously from hand to hand and end over end.

After a few minutes I'm completely focused on my fan, nearly mesmerized by the whirling pattern as I move it through the air, careful not to cut my fingers. My mind, now calmed, thinks over the attack and Bethany's condition, examining the wound over and over again in my mind.

With how short a time it's been since our…remaking, I have no clear idea how we heal, or what will affect us. I muse over the complications caused by our new state. I wonder if cat-nip will affect us? I smile as the image of Bethany or Arianna batting at balls of yarn or rubbing up against a sofa pops into my head.

"Excuse me?"

I jolt abruptly out of my calm state, automatically taking a step back, drawing both tessen, and, spreading the bladed fans wide, sinking into a defensive position. The turtle with a purple mask stands a couple of feet away, hand up in a surrender position.

"Easy," he says, eyes wide behind his mask. "I'm sorry for startling you. My name's Donatello, though most people call me Donny." He relaxes and puts his hands down as I straighten, slightly embarrassed by my reaction but still wary.

"What's your name," he asks, smiling slightly. I hesitate. Hannah didn't say not to talk to them, did she? And we were going to be staying with them for a short time soon.

"My name is Satomi," I answer eventually, sheathing one tessen.

"Cool," Donny says, smiling again, before looking down at an unconscious Bethany. "Your friend," he asks, gesturing to her still body. "Will she really be okay?"

I nod. "The wound is not fatal, if treated correctly," I elaborate. Donny hesitates, and then offers,

"I'm the one who takes care of my brothers when they get hurt fighting the Foot; perhaps I could have a look at your friend?" I purse my furry lips.

"It would be better if we wait until we are somewhere less exposed," I say. _'And until the others get back,'_ I add silently. Donny looks at me kindly, and I don't doubt that he knows both reasons. He nods understandingly and glances up; my ears are twitching as I catch the faint sounds of my clan returning.

I smile with relief as Hannah, Arianna, and Ruby emerge almost silently over the edge of the roof, a rough stretchers made of old broomsticks and cloth strips carried between them. Don backs up, allowing Arianna and Hannah room enough to gently lift Bethany onto the stretcher. Hannah and Arianna each take an end as I retrieve my blood stained coat from the rooftop, sliding it back on.

"We are ready," Hannah says calmly from her position at the front end of the stretcher. "Lead the way." Leo nods, and we follow him and the rest of the turtles off of the roof and into a nearby sewer tunnel.

Once underground we fall into an uneasy bunch; Leo and Donny side by side at the front, Ruby just behind them, Hannah, the stretcher, and Arianna behind her, me behind Arianna, and the red-masked turtle who doesn't like blood and the turtle with an orange mask, Mikey, I think his name was, slightly behind me. They lead us through a long network of tunnels, twisting, turning, and winding underneath the city, until we reach a dead end, the tunnel blocked by a wall of crumbling brickwork. Leo steps forward and presses a specific brick in the wall of the tunnel, causing the wall to slide away. It reveals another tunnel which turns almost ninety degrees a short distance forward. Light comes from around the corner, and my ears pick up the sound of running water. Hannah looks each of us in the eye before moving forward.

XXXXXXX

_Hannah's POV_

I look around the turtle's lair, which looks to be an abandoned sewer junction. It is a wide, circular area rising up two floors, with doors leading off into side tunnels and rooms. Most of the right side of the main circle is dedicated to several large TV screens, along with several bookshelves full of DVDs, books, and tapes. A couch sits facing the TV, and a small stream of water runs through a trough down the center of the room, a miniature bridge crossing it in the center.

Don ushers us into a room slightly ahead and to the left. We enter, and I'm surprised to see a metal table, along with a couple of desks filled with electronics that I don't know the names of. Arianna and I set Bethany on the table. Satomi removes the makeshift bandages as Donny hands her a first aid kit. Satomi looks at Arianna.

"How much longer will the stuff you gave her work," she asks, completely focused on the task at hand.

"Until morning," Arianna replies. Satomi nods and gets to work, cleaning the wound with hydrogen peroxide and closing it us with small, neat stitches. Soon she has replaced the bandages and backed away, leaving Bethany looking very small and vulnerable on the metal table. I watch Bethany, lightly aware that all noise in the room has stopped and that my clan is tense, ready to move at a moment's notice.

A new presence approaches and moves to stand behind me and to my right. A blanket intrudes on one corner of my vision, and I turn to see a rat, about as tall as my shoulder with grey fur and wearing a brown robe offering a blanket with one hand, the other occupied by a short wooden staff. My tail flicks uncertainly as I take the offered blanket and cover Bethany before turning my full attention to the rat.

"Thank you," I say, bowing slightly. "You must be Master Splinter." I can see the expressions of surprise on the turtle's faces out of the corner of my eye as the rat smiles and nods.

"Yes," he says in a calming voice. "And you are?"

"My name is Hannah," I say, and gesture to my friends in turn as I continue. "My clan-mate in the indigo mask is called Arianna, in yellow is Satomi, Ruby wears a green mask, and my injured friend is known as Bethany." Splinter nods.

"As I am sure you know, these are my sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo," he says, gesturing to each turtle respectively. I nod. "May I ask what happened to your friend," Splinter asks, sharp brown eyes staring into my own green ones.

"She was injured during a fight between my clan and several Foot ninjas," I explain. Splinter's expression changes to one of surprise.

"That is admirable," he says. "But why were you brought here?" The last question is directed at Leonardo, who scuffs one green foot against the brick floor and is about to respond when Michelangelo breaks in.

"The thing is, Master Splinter, you know how Leo's been missing for a few days? These are the dudes who found him. They were trying to give him back when we startled them. While we were talking, some Foot ninjas attacked Leo, and they helped us beat 'em up! Everything was rad, these guys are really good fighters, but," Mikey rambles slightly, and Donny cuts him off.

"Bethany was wounded fighting back the Foot, and they don't have the supplies necessary to handle a wound like she has, so Leo suggested that we bring them here," he finishes.

Splinter again turns to the blue-masked turtle, who bows and says, "It was my idea to bring them here, Sensei; they helped me when they didn't have to, and tried to get me back to you at great risk to themselves."

He gestures to his almost forgotten ankle, which is still bound tightly, and Donny is quick to help him to a chair where he quickly removes the bandages and stitches the gash, rewrapping it when he's done. He glances over to where Satomi has been watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"You did a good job on his leg," Donny tells her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Satomi responds quietly, still watching Master Splinter and the rest of us. Splinter walks over to Leonardo and gives the turtle a quick hug, saying, "It is good to have you back, my son," before looking at Raphael and Mikey.

"Go retrieve blankets and pillows for our guests," he says.

"I will stay with Bethany," I volunteer. Splinter nods. "And I will stay with Ruby and Satomi," Arianna says, speaking for the first time since the rooftop.

"Good," Splinter says as Raph and Mikey leave the room. "Donatello, you will show our three guests to one of the empty rooms."

"And me, Master," Leo asks. Splinter levels a stern gaze at the wounded turtle.

"You," he says in a no-nonsense tone. "Are to go to your room and get some rest; you should not have been walking on that leg, let alone fighting the Foot ninjas." I smile bemusedly as the blue-masked turtle gives his Master a sheepish smile before standing and limping out of the room. Arianna give me a look before following Donny out of the room, Ruby and Satomi flanking her, leaving me alone in the room with Bethany and the rat. I watch closely as Splinter uses his staff to flick a rolling chair in my direction.

"Sit," he orders, selecting a chair for himself and bringing it closer. I obey, feeling my tail flicking in agitation. Splinter settles, sitting cross legged in the chair with his staff across his lap, and focuses his eyes on me.

"It appears that you have quite a story to tell, young one," he says calmly, and I smile slightly.

"That," I answer. "May just be the understatement of the century." Splinter smiles as well.

"I would love to hear it," he says, and I begin, just Bethany told Leo only a day or so ago. When I finish, he looks down at his stick, obviously thinking it over.

"That is quite the story," he says finally, looking me in the eye. I shrug. The silence is broken by Mikey coming in, arms full of two pillows and more blankets, which he dumps on the floor next to the table Bethany is resting on.

"That should do it," he says cheerfully. "Good night, dudette," he continues before leaving as quickly as he came. I smile slightly, amused, as does Splinter.

"Michelangelo is young," he says drily.

"I know," I reply. "Ruby is the same way." Splinter unfolds himself from the chair and yawns.

"It has been a long day and an even longer night," he states. "I couldn't agree more," I say, fighting back a yawn of my own. "Thank you for returning my son to me. I hope you sleep well," Splinter says before walking out, presumably to his own room.

I smile and, after propping Bethany's head up on one of the pillows, spread out a couple of blankets in a makeshift cot between her and the door. Laying my ninjato within easy reach, I lie down on the pad of blankets and rest my head on my own pillow, turning to face the door before allowing sleep to close my eyes. My last thought is that perhaps running into the turtles was not such bad luck after all.

XXXXXXX

_Ruby's POV_

I jerk awake, breathing hard, as I manage to escape from my nightmares. I look around wildly, once again grateful for the cat eyes that make sure nothing is completely dark. Satomi is sleeping soundly to my right, and Arianna sleeps to her right, closest to the door. Shaking, I try to shove the nightmares away and go back to sleep, but a few minutes of jumping at every water drop convinces me that sleep is far away.

I sit back up, rubbing at my eyes through my mask, and crawl out from under the blankets. I grab my pillow and, using every ninja skill I ever learned, step quietly around my two clan-mates and out of the room, glad I left the door ajar so that it wouldn't make any noise if I had to leave. I close the door quietly behind me, and, clutching my pillow, walk downstairs.

I'm about to enter the room Hannah is sleeping in, guarding Bethany, when I notice a light on in an area of the cave. It has no door, so the light flows out freely. Cautious, I move toward the new room and peer in. The room is a kitchen, surreally normal looking despite the setting, and the rat Hannah called Master Splinter is moving around, making a cup of tea. I duck back as he glances up, but I'm too late.

"Would you like some tea, young one," I hear him ask, and I look back around the corner. He's looking at me, an amused smile on his face (at least he isn't mad), holding out a second cup of tea, steam slowly rising from it. I bite my lip slightly before stepping into the room.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go if you want me to." Splinter shakes his head.

"No, come sit with me. I enjoy company while I drink tea," he says, and I feel myself calming down. I realize how ridiculous I must look, my fur and clothes all rumpled and clutching a pillow, and blush before moving to sit across from him at the table, putting the pillow aside to take the cup of tea from him. I give it a quick sniff, detecting the scent of chamomile, and sigh.

"Thank you," I say, taking a small sip of the soothing tea.

"You're very welcome," Splinter replies smoothly, sipping his own tea, and we sit in peaceful silence for a minute. I feel the tea beginning to take effect, relaxing me, and sigh, relaxing into the wooden chair.

"So why are you up at this time of night," I ask, curiosity and exhaustion loosening my tongue. "I was unable to sleep," he responds, sipping his tea again. "My mind is too full of information at the moment to slow down enough for sleep." I nod.

"So Hannah told you the story, huh," I ask. "Yes, she did," he says. "It was quite interesting, and I am sorry you all had to go through it." I shrug. "Oh, you know how it is," I say blearily. "With the Foot ninja, it's always 'give me victory or give me death!'"

"Why could you not sleep," Splinter asks me, and I hesitate. "I…urm…" Splinter gives me an understanding look. "You had a nightmare, didn't you," he asks quietly. I shrug, suddenly finding my cup of tea to be the most interesting thing in the room.

"Maybe a little one," I admit quietly. "Was it made up or real," he asks, just as quietly as me. "Real," I answer solemnly.

"It's always the real ones that are the most terrifying," Splinter reflects quietly.

"Not because you can't think of anything worse," I add. "But because they could actually happen." I nod and take a shaky breath, sipping some more of my tea to give myself time to recover. I jump when Splinter is suddenly beside me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"It's all right," he says, and I'm suddenly aware that I'm crying silently, tears making wet tracks down the fur of my face. "Let it out," he encourages me, and I grab the pillow, hiding my face as I cry for a minute. Splinter stands beside me, rubbing my back.

When I'm finished, I stare down at my pillow, embarrassed. Why did I have to talk so much, and cry in front of a complete stranger? "Feel better," Splinter asks me, and I nod, putting the pillow back down, and he moves back to his own seat.

"What are your nightmares about," he asks casually. "The tests and the times before the tests," I say, a strange numbness fueled by exhaustion taking over.

"The times before the tests," Splinter repeats, sounding confused. I nod.

"Do you know how they recruit Foot ninjas," I ask, look him in the eye. He shakes his head. "They take kids, from orphanages, from the streets, wherever they can get them, and they break them," I say. "They train you and they beat you until the only things you know are pain, how to fight, and how to follow orders. Most don't survive it; that's why they take so many kids. The ones that do make it join a unit of eight others and the squad leader; that's around age fifteen. From that point you never take off your mask. Your unit is not your family, or your friends, they are simply other ninjas with the same sob story as you. When not on missions you are sleeping, eating, or training, and very little of the first one. If you fail, you are punished harshly, either given a beating by Hun or used in experiments by Shredder's pet scientist, Baxter. If you fail really badly you go before Master Shredder himself, and the ones who go to see him never come out."

I look coldly into Master Splinter's eyes. "My nightmares are from the breaking times, and the tests. I was only just added to the unit. They needed a replacement for one of their number who had gone on a personal mission for the Master and failed. If they hadn't failed, I would still be there, still human, still broken."

I smile slightly, fully aware that the tea and my own tiredness are making me more talkative than I should be, but I find it hard to care. It felt good to talk to someone. Splinter reaches across the table and puts one paw on my own.

"I am sorry for what you have been through," he says solemnly. I shrug. "It doesn't really matter now; we're out. If it weren't for the experiment, we probably wouldn't have wanted to escape." "Why not," Splinter asks, confused.

"When they break you, Splinter, they break you good," I say. "You are theirs, body, mind, and soul. The experiment changed our brains; sure, it took our names, but it also took away their power. For the first time in years, we had a choice." I smile again, and finish the last of my tea. I stand up, still holding the cup.

"Where do you want this," I ask, gesturing vaguely around with the cup. Splinter points to the sink, and I put it inside before retrieving my pillow. "Thanks for letting me blather," I say cheerfully. "And for the tea." I think of something and look at him pleadingly.

"Please please please don't tell the others about this," I beg. "I don't want them to know just yet."

"Your secret is safe with me," Splinter tells me quietly, and I smile with relief. "Thanks," I say. I yawn hugely.

"I'm going back to bed," I inform him. "I hope your mind slows down a bit. Everyone needs their sleep, even ninja Masters." Splinter smiles slightly before I leave, quietly entering the room Bethany and Hannah are sleeping in. Hannah looks up as I enter, and holds up an edge of the blanket. I blink tiredly at her and crawl in next to her. "Thanks, Hannah," I breath before drifting away into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXX

**CWC: OK, I realize that it's been (checks watch) HOLY PRIMUS, 29 DAYS! Since I've updated. (Eyes readers and chuckles nervously) Honestly, I'm surprised that you're all still here. In my defense, Christmas has been crazy. I got a new laptop ( XD THANKS MOM AND DAD!) and we had to return it *twice* because it wasn't the right one. Then I had to set it all up. But don't worry (leans over and pats Prowl-muse on the pede) This guy was venting down my neck the whole time to get you guys this chapter.**

**Prowl-muse (scowling): After I recovered, that is.**

**CWC (face palms): Oh my gosh, get over it!**

**Prowl (still scowling): Just get typing.**

**CWC (Glares at the bot who, for the record, is about four times her size): I'll show you typing you over grown toaster. **

**(Whips out computer and types rapidly. A large cloud of smoke surrounds Prowl. It dissipates, revealing a human sized Prowl. Grinning wickedly, CWC takes advantage of his confusion to douse him in pink paint. Prowl gapes silently at his new size and paint job for a second before snarling under his breath and marching off after a certain soon-to-be-dead-or-confined-to-the-brig author.)**

**Even if I don't deserve it for leaving you for almost a month, review peoples! Bai!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CWC: (chuckles from where she is crouched hiding in a bunker) OK, so turning Prowl human sized was a bad idea. **

**Prowl: Yes, yes it was.**

**CWC: EEP! When did you get here? **

**Prowl: A few minutes. Now, unless you tell me something very important in the next few minutes, you are going to be confined to the brig until this story is finished.**

**CWC: Uh, Michael Bay killed Jazz?**

**Prowl: (twitches violently before looking thoughtful) This is one of the few times I wish I did not have my Autobot programming. **

**CWC: (grins evilly before taking her laptop and twisting it into a silvery-gray wand) I can fix that, if you want. **

**(Taps Prowl-muse on the head with wand. Prowl twitches again, and his eyes turn red before he grins evilly and wanders off to find the soon-to-be-dead movie director)**

**CWC: (sweatdrops) Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: Breakfast, Training, and Explosions

XXXXXXX

_Hannah's POV_

I jerk awake at the sound of the door opening and am on my feet, swords drawn, in a defensive position between the door and my friends before I blink the sleep from my eyes. I relax when I see that it's just Satomi, with Donny behind her looking surprised.

"We came to tell you that breakfast is ready," Satomi says, glancing at my ninjato. I sheath them before reaching down and shaking Ruby awake. I glance at Satomi.

"Should I wake Bethany, too," I ask. My yellow-masked friend thinks for a minute and shrugs.

"She really should eat something, so yes, go on and wake her. Be careful not to jar the stitches, though," she replies, and I stand beside the table. Gently, I reach over and shake Bethany's shoulder. She moans slightly and blinks up at me, frowning slightly, and then her eyes widen and she sits up quickly. She moans again as she pulls on her stitches.

"Easy there," I caution. "Satomi stitched you up tight, but that doesn't mean you should test your luck." Bethany glares at me and slugs me in the arm. I wince and rub the abused area. "What was that for," I ask.

"For letting Arianna knock me out," she answers before sliding off the table and standing shakily on her feet. Ruby bounces up, full of energy, and starts talking.

"Oh my gosh Bethany, I'm so glad you're awake, you got cut on the stomach and Satomi said that it looked like a stab wound from a ninjato so Arianna knocked you out and then we went and found a stretcher and the turtles led us to this really cool place and there's this really nice rat named Master Splinter and he's the one who trained the turtles and oh my gosh I'm so glad you're awake because now I can show you around the turtle's lair and it's really cool," she bursts out, all in one breath.

Beth and I just look at her for a minute before Beth turns to me. "So we're in the turtle's lair," she asks me. I laugh.

"Was that all you got out of that sentence," I tease her. Bethany grins.

"Yup, but no time for idle chit-chat," she says, nose twitching. "I smell pancakes," she announces.

Ruby's eyes widen and she darts out of the room, dragging Satomi and Donatello along with her, most likely to the kitchen. I loop an arm around Bethany and drape one of hers around my shoulders, helping her along, until we find the kitchen, which is pure chaos.

Mikey is standing at the stove wearing a chef's hat, flipping pancakes out of a pan and onto one large plate, which Arianna carries over to the table. Donny and Satomi are putting out plates and silverware while Raph sets out cups. Ruby is everywhere at once, sometimes straightening out some silverware, sometimes fetching more cups for Raph, but mostly sitting on the counter next to the stove mixing up pancake batter and joking around with Mikey.

In the center of it all, Master Splinter sits at the head of the table with a cup of tea, an island of serenity in the fiasco of the kitchen.

Putting Bethany in a chair next to the wise rat, I soon find a spot in the chaotic rhythm that is breakfast by putting out napkins and helping Raph, who has finished with the cups, pull in more chairs. After a few more hectic minutes I find myself sitting in between Leo and Satomi eating pancakes with everyone else. Every so often Mikey will get up and toss a few more pancakes onto the serving plate before sitting back down to chat some more with Satomi and Ruby.

I stop for a minute in the middle of a pancake and think, _'When did my life get so strange that sitting at a table with four mutant turtles, a mutant rat, and five mutant cats, of which I am one, seems almost normal?'_ I chuckle lowly and continue eating as Ruby and Mikey debate on which would be cooler, an attack by Godzilla or the Blob.

The only silent ones are Raph and Bethany, the former leaning against the counter sipping a cup of coffee and the latter eating quietly, eyeing Master Splinter every so often. The master himself is talking with Leonardo about sleeping arrangements. The pancakes are quickly eaten, and everyone hangs around talking as Satomi and I wash dishes. Donny helps us with putting them away. When the last plate is back in its cupboard and the coffee pot is empty, Splinter stands up and turns to me.

"My sons have training now. You and your clan are welcome to participate," he offers, and I glance at the others, who are all looking at me hopefully, excluding Arianna of course. I nod.

"I don't see why not, as long as we won't be in the way," I reply.

Ruby fist pumps with an excited, "Yes," before dashing on all fours out of the kitchen and returns quickly with her kusarigama, the chains wrapped securely around her waist and the wooden ends, blade retracted, hanging loosely by her thighs. I roll my eyes as everyone leaves the room, heading for another room in the lair, and help Bethany to follow.

The training room is a large, gym-like room with padded floors and a weapons rack in the corner. Beth and I sit, crouched, next to the rest of my clan, with Beth closest to the weapons rack, to watch the turtles train. Donatello and Mikey are sparring, Bo staff versus nunchucks, and Donny seems to be winning. Mikey manages to dodge most of the blows from the staff, but he is hit a few times, while Donny deflects all attacks with ease.

Suddenly he ducks a blow from the spinning nunchucks and tries to knock Mikey's feet out from under him with one swoop. Michelangelo instead leaps over the sweep and lands on the staff, trapping it against the ground, and knocks Don away with one kick. Donny stumbles back and recovers quickly, but the battle is soon over; without his staff to block the attacks, Mikey basically murders him. After another minute of tussling Mikey stands triumphant, one green foot planted firmly on the back of Donny's shell.

"Oh yeah," he gloats, spinning one of his nunchucks around wildly. "Who's the king?" "You are," Donny grumbles, his face pressed into the mat. "Boo-yah," Mikey shouts gleefully, and gets off of Don, who gets up and brushes himself off. A grinning Michelangelo continues to spin his nunchucks, turning to us.

"And that's why you don't mess with the ki…" He cuts off suddenly as one end of his nunchucks thuds against his plastron, knocking the wind out of him. Everyone laughs at his expression as he gasps for air and rubs his stomach ruefully.

"The only thing you're the king of is your own crazy mind, Mikey," Raph says from his position leaning back against one wall. "And that's just because you're the only occupant." Mikey scowls at Raph for a second and challenges him to spar. Raph grins and I get the distinct feeling that this was the response he was hoping for.

The two turtles face off, Raph twirling the Sais like I've seen Bethany toss her two Tambos, and Mikey suddenly looks a lot more nervous. Splinter starts the fight, and Raph launches himself at Mikey, who squeaks in alarm and hastily defends himself.

Even from the beginning it's clear that the orange-masked fighter is hopelessly outmatched. He doesn't manage to land a single blow on Raphael, who grins like a maniac the entire time. Raph toys with Mikey for a few minutes before catching the ends of the nunchucks in the tines of his Sais and, with a deft twist, removes them from Mikey's grasp. His own weapons are hopelessly entangled with Mikey's; he tosses them to the side as the two ninjas fight hand to hand. Mikey does slightly better now, blocking almost all of Raphael's blows, but I can tell from the way he winces that the ones that do make contact hurt like heck, and he still hasn't hit Raph once.

Eventually Raph feints at Mikey's head and immediately drops to a sweeping kick, knocking Mikey's feet out from under him, and springs back up to land a powerful kick to the back of his opponent's shell. Mikey is once again left wheezing while Raph is barely breathing hard, standing over his fallen brother and looking smug.

"That," he informs him. "Was for painting my Sais pink the other day." Mikey only groans. Ruby suddenly springs to her feet, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, oh," she says, eyes wide. "Can I try?"

Everyone looks at the youngest cat, slightly stunned, except for Beth, who is busy examining the weapons rack.

"I don't see why not," Splinter says finally. "Who would you like to spar with?"

Ruby grins, showing off her pointed teeth, and replies, "I want to spar with Hannah!" I blink, surprised.

"Me," I ask. Ruby nods, and I shrug, uncurling myself from my crouching position to stand. "Weapons or hand to hand," I ask.

"Hand to hand," Ruby responds, quickly removing her kusarigama; I take off my ninjato and place them aside gently. We pace to the center of the mat, and, as I get into a defensive position, I see that even Bethany and Raph are giving us their full attention. Ruby drops into a position of her own, a grin still plastered across her face as Splinter shouts out, "Begin!"

The grin vanishes, and suddenly I'm facing, not the childish kitten of our group, but a furious wildcat. She launches herself at me with a snarl and I duck out of the way, allowing her momentum to carry her past me. She lands on all fours, turns, and launches again. I kick her away, and she pounces up again, aiming a kick of her own at my face. I block it with a forearm and wince at the power of the blow. That's going to bruise tomorrow.

I punch at her face and she catches my fist, turning it away to twist my arm behind my back. Snarling now, I turn around quickly, wrenching my arm free, and use a flurry of punches in the stomach to distract her. Ruby backs away, wheezing, and I take a step back, sinking again into my defensive position as she spins and kicks at my shoulder. I grab her ankle and pull slightly, leaving her off balance, before twisting. It's either she move with the motion or she breaks her ankle. Ruby twists in the air, managing to land on her other foot. I push forward on the bottom of her foot suddenly and she falls forward, landing in a push-up position with her tail whipping furiously. My own tail is moving as well, lashing as much with excitement as to keep my balance as I run at Ruby, who has sprung up to face me, and turn a somersault over her head, landing with my back to her.

Closing my eyes, I listen closely and move my head a calculated distance to the right. I hear gasps from the others and the air whistling as Ruby's fist makes contact with the space my head had occupied a second before. Opening my eyes again, I reach back, grab Ruby's arm, and throw her over my shoulder. Somehow she curls in on herself and lands on her feet facing me, her forearm still held firmly in my paws. She presses towards me, punching at my stomach, which I block with one leg, leaning backwards to do so and pulling her off balance in the process. I'm now falling backwards, and I quickly pull her closer to me and turn so that, when we land, I am on top of her.

Her head impacts the mat hard, and I pin her while she is dazed. One of my hands holds both of hers above her head, and I pin her legs just below the knee using my shins. I extend the claws on my other paw and hold one against Ruby's neck.

"Yield," I say calmly, only my still-lashing tail evidence of my still excited state. Ruby blinks and, swallowing hard, nods. I release her and stand, careful not to place too much pressure on her legs. Ruby is grinning as she stands up, and I smile back.

A hand claps down on my left shoulder and I toss the offender over my shoulder without thinking. Blinking, my eyes widen when I realize I just tossed Satomi, who is now trying to get her breath back as she lies flat on her back on the mat.

"Oh my gosh, Satomi, I'm so sorry," I say worriedly, suddenly remembering our spectators. I reach down and haul her up off the ground, making sure she's steady on her feet. "Are you okay," I ask, frantically looking her over for injuries. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about you guys, I would never have thrown you if I had known, I swear I reacted on instinct are you okay?"

I realize that I'm babbling like Ruby and shut up as Satomi takes another deep breath and laughs.

"Hannah, calm down," she says, putting one paw to her ribs. "I'm fine; I should have known better than to do that right after a match." I nod, relieved, and turn to Ruby.

"You're okay too, right," I ask, concerned. I had hit her pretty hard. Ruby smiles her trademark grin.

"Sure, Hannah, I'm fine. Wow, you're really good!" Ruby has already moved on from her defeat and is babbling again, demonstrating some of her moves as she jabbers about how cool the fight was and what moves she still needs to learn. I look over to my left where Bethany, Arianna, Splinter, and the turtles are still sitting.

Both of my clan members look impressed, as do Master Splinter and Raphael, while the rest of the turtles are in various stages of shock.

"That was totally rad, dudette," Mikey sputters finally, leaping to his feet and going to stand beside Ruby. "Those moves were really cool! You've got to show me how you stayed on your feet so easily." While the two youngest continue to chat animatedly and Satomi takes Bethany aside to check on her wound, I sit down beside Arianna with a sigh of relief, rubbing ruefully at my arm.

"That was impressive," Arianna says quietly, looking at me with new respect in her eyes.

"Not really," I reply, examining my furry skin where I had block Ruby's blows. "It was just sparring."

"No, it was impressive how you defeated her without hurting Ruby," Arianna elaborates, looking back onto the dojo floor where Donny and Mikey have started to spar again. "You are much stronger than her, and have much more experience fighting. You are also more able to strategize, giving you a large advantage. Logically, you were unlikely to lose. The only variable was how much damage Ruby attained during the battle. But you held back, relinquishing some of your advantage in favor of not hurting Ruby. This gave you a huge handicap, and it is impressive that you managed to win despite such a disadvantage."

I think this is the most I've heard Arianna talk. "Thank you," I say, unsure of how to respond. Arianna turns those blank hazel eyes on me again, and I see a spark of confusion in them.

"Why did you hold back," she asks, obviously wondering why I would give Ruby a bigger chance of winning.

"Like I said, it was just sparring," I shrug, looking away from her and over to where Ruby is excitedly looking over the weapons rack, hands twitching as she restrains herself from taking the numerous sharp objects from their case. "Besides, I didn't want to hurt her. Those bruises she gained will allow her to keep training, as well as remind her that she still has much to learn."

Arianna nods slowly, absorbing my logic. She watches silently as Ruby gives in and takes a huge battle axe from the weapons case. She looks to be about to twirl it when a strange look crosses her face. You can almost see her rethinking her weapon choice as she hurriedly puts the axe back and flexes her fingers.

I grin when she picks up a Bo with plain white wrapping around the middle and tries to twirl that instead. Ruby is clumsy, and manages to bop herself on the head as Satomi and Beth walk back in, Beth hobbling weakly beside the hovering yellow-masked cat.

"I'm fine, Tomi," Beth growls, trying to stand up straight. Satomi gives her an un-Satomi-like glare.

"I'm the medic here, and you're not fine unless I say you're fine," she says. Beth glares at her again and straightens, wincing as she does so, and looks over to where Ruby is rubbing her head ruefully. Ruby puts the staff away and, smiling, comes back up with two Tambos.

"Hey, look," she says, throwing the twin mini-staffs around. "I'm Bet-bet!"

Bethany growls and, moving faster than I thought she could, smacks Ruby upside the head. "I said not to call me that, twerp," she says, walking over to sit heavily down next to me and Arianna. I put one paw on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Bethany's POV_

I glance over as Hannah asks, "Are you okay," concern evident in her eyes.

"Yeah," I grumble, turning back to where Donatello and the turtle in the red mask, Raph, I think his name was, are sparring, Bo versus Sais.

I smirk slightly. Any bonehead can see that the Sais are superior. I'm proven right as Raph catches the end of the Bo in the handles of his Sais and wrenches it away from the purple-masked turtle, much the same way he did with Mikey's nunchucks, except this time he is able to keep his weapons.

Don, now faced by a grinning, armed Raphael, starts to back away. It's almost a repeat of his match against Mikey; Don may be a great fighter, but when he's going unarmed against one of his brothers with their preferred weapon, he doesn't stand a chance.

After Raph successfully beats Donatello into a grumbling, bruised pulp, the boys then head out to the main room, splitting up as they go. Satomi insists on helping me to the couch, and I groan as Mikey flops down on the opposite end, claiming the remote so he can channel surf. I can only take a few minutes of the pulsing lights and sounds, so much stronger now, before I can't stand it anymore.

Standing up, I glance around and, catching sight of a punching bag off to one side, I hobble over, silently cursing the lousy Foot who got in a lucky shot. Taking my position in front of the bag, I stand up as straight as I can and begin my normal routine. Left punch, right punch, left, right, left, right, speeding up slowly as I go. I let my mind and eyes wander, automatically taking stock of the positions of the other occupants.

Mikey is still on the couch, though he and Ruby are now arguing, probably over the remote. Donatello I saw heading to the room where I was treated, probably his lab. Leo has gone into an as of yet unexplored room, Master Splinter is with Leo, Arianna, Hannah, and Satomi are talking quietly across the room and Raph was… I slow my punches and look around, trying to locate the red-masked turtle. I jump, cursing at the sudden pain in my stomach, when I finally locate him.

Has he been holding the punching bag this whole time? He sticks his head around the bag so I can see him, a confused scowl on his face.

"Why'd you stop," he asks gruffly. Shrugging, I go back to punching in rhythm, each hit gaining power and speed until my fists are merely blurs. I'm sure if Raphael hadn't been holding the bag it would have gone flying across the room by now.

"Hey Bethany!" I snap out of my zone and frantically try to pull my punch, ending up hitting the area beside the orange-masked turtle's head. He glances at it, wide-eyed, before smiling and holding up a video game case.

"You wanna play some games," he asks, waving the case teasingly in front of my eyes. I blink, once, twice, and then I explode.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Raph's POV_

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

I wince as the cat with a black mask explodes at Bonehead.

"What were you thinking," she continues, uncaring that she's drawing everyone's attention. Even Fearless and Master Splinter are peeking out of the meditation room to see what's going on. Her four friends look shocked, too.

"Why on Earth would you just step between me and the punching bag? I could have hit you, you idiot, and do you know how hard I was punching? Your head would have exploded like a rotten watermelon! What on earth possessed you to just waltz up and nearly get yourself done in! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

She abruptly switches to a strange, guttural language, yelling for a few more minutes before stalking off, blue tail thrashing wildly. She marches straight into the kitchen, and we can all hear several pots and pans being thrown around before all is eerily silent. Mikey is shocked, staring open-mouthed after the furious cat.

"Well now ya gone and done it," I break the silence. I start toward the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I see their leader, Hannah, about to go after me but Satomi holds her back, shaking her head as she gives me a thoughtful look. I ignore them both and enter the kitchen.

Bethany is standing with her back to me, looking down on a now heavily dented frying pan. Going towards her, I put my hand on her shoulder. She spins faster than lightening and, before I can blink, has the end of her Tambo an inch from my nose. Beth growls.

"What did I just tell your bonehead brother about sneaking up on me," she snarls, putting away her weapons. I chuckle. "Calm down, girl," I say, holding up my hands in surrender. I grow serious. "Why did you tear inta Mikey anyway?"

The cat scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Please," she replies. "If that's the worst that's been said to the bonehead I'll eat my mask." Another laugh escapes me.

"Ya got a point there," I concede, leaning back against the counter and crossing my arms over my plastron. My eyes narrow. "That still doesn't tell me why ya yelled at my little brother," I point out, letting her know that I won't be deflected so easily. She sighs.

"If I'd have hit the dude, he'd be dead or unconscious for the rest of the day," she says bluntly. "Either way you would have seen us as a threat and kicked us out, and, as much as I hate that we do, we need your help until my clan can find a home of its own. Better for me to yell at him and be scolded by Hannah than I be responsible for everyone freezing on the streets."

I raise one eyebrow ridge at her. She scowls at me, challenging me to defy her logic. I mull over the new information. This cat is crazy protective.

"I know a thing or two about protectin' the ones you care about," I offer eventually. Bethany crosses her arms and cocks one eyebrow, invisible under all her fur.

"Really," she says in a carefully neutral tone. I nod.

"I'll handle Mikey and the others," I say, uncrossing my arms and resting my palms on the counter. She's instantly suspicious. "What's in it for you," she asks warily.

"You spar with me for a couple days," I say, looking her in the eye through her black mask. Her face shifts from cautious to confused. "Why would you want me to spar with you," she asks.

"Because I need a challenge," I say, smiling. She gives me a bloodthirsty grin of her own. "You know, Raph, I think we're going to get along just fine," she says, in a much better mood.

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**(CWC is cowering in a concrete bunker, typing furiously.)**

**CWC: Okay, stealing one of Ratchet's wrenches, bad idea. Getting the song that gets on everybody's nerves stuck in Jazz's head, even worse idea. Turning Prowl evil, WORST IDEA IN HISTORY! *types a little longer* Aha! Done!**

**(turns computer back into wand and points randomly out a small slit in the bunker. Prowl wanders in, optics blue again and looking dazed.)**

**Prowl: What just happened?**

**CWC: I removed your Autobot programming so you could take revenge on Michael Bay for killing Jazz, but you went on a destructive spree. I had to fix you back. **

**Prowl: Ah. Have you gotten another chapter of that story typed? **

**CWC: *scowling* Why yes, yes I have!**

**Prowl: Good. Get back to work. *walks out of bunker* WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS HAPPENED OUT HERE?!**

**CWC: You did. FYI, I'm going to be updating around the first of the month from now on, just thought I'd give you a heads up. I'm actually late this time because of a 12 hour car trip to Ohio in an 8 passenger car with 7 other people. If I didn't love you people... but I do. Remember, Reviews are Love! ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Satomi's POV_

I watch as the turtle with a red mask and Bethany come out of the kitchen, laughing at something that Red mask has just said. I'm shocked that Bethany hasn't ripped him limb from limb.

Hannah immediately stalks over to the pair and is about to drag Bethany away by one fuzzy ear when the turtle, I think his name is Raph, intervenes. He talks with Hannah for a minute, and Leader calms down. After a short talk she claps one paw on Bethany's shoulder and walks off. Everyone has gone back to doing their own thing. I frown. The nice turtle, Donatello, is gone. He's not in the main room or the dojo, which I can see into from here.

I'm about to go look for him when something occurs to me. A cat can see in the dark, and smell very well, but a cat is also known for its hearing. Instead of looking for the purple-wearing terrapin, why don't I just listen for him?

Retreating to an unused corner of the room, I sit cross-legged on the cold stone floor and, closing my eyes, focus on my ears. Almost immediately I'm assaulted by the sounds coming from Ruby and Mikey's video game. Wincing slightly, I ignore them the best I can and focus on the quieter noises. The next sound is soft grunts and gasps as Raph and Bethany spar in the dojo. Arianna and Hannah talking too quietly for me to hear individual words, but I know where they are and manage to block them out.

The only sound remaining is the quiet hum of machinery and a soft tapping sound. My ears twitch in that direction as I try to identify the sound. What is that?

Keeping my eyes closed, I stand up slowly, not wanting to lose the small noise among the chaos. I move cautiously towards the tapping, keeping my eyes open just enough that I don't trip over anything. The sound leads me across the main cavern to the room where Bethany had been treated. The medical bed was still there, with several folded blankets and two pillows resting on it. Now that I wasn't dead tired and frantic with worry over the condition of one of my teammates, I take the opportunity to look around a bit more.

The hospital bed is actually off to the left, the rest of the room being taken over completely by tables, computers, and other machines. It was trashy and cluttered and messy and more than a little strange; it was a tech geek's paradise. In the midst of it all sits Donatello, tapping away at a computer keyboard with one hand while he fiddles around with some broken piece of machinery with the other. He jumps when I clear my throat, hitting several keys and dropping the hunk of technology.

Donny turns in his swivel chair to face me as I wipe the amused smile off my face and replace it with my normal shy one. "This is a really impressive set up," I begin, gesturing around the room. The turtle beams with pride.

"Yeah, this is my laboratory," he says, pronouncing the word lab-or-a-tory. My smile grows a bit.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your computer for a little bit," I ask hesitantly. Donny looks unsure. "I can just come back later if you're busy," I offer, gesturing to the door behind me. He shakes his head.

"No, its okay," he says, pushing the swivel chair away from the table with one hand and reclaiming the broken device. Trying something else new, I wrap my tail around the base of another chair and tug experimentally. It comes whipping towards me at high speeds and whacks the backs of my knees. I sit down heavily in it as it spins uncontrollably, coming to a rest directly in front of the computer with me facing it.

"I totally meant to do that," I say after the shock has worn off. Donny chuckles and I ignore him in favor of the desktop in front of me. "How do you even have internet down here," I ask as I pull up a search engine. Donatello gestures toward the tunnel wall.

"Everything runs through the underground," he explains. "Telephone wires, television cables, internet cables, electricity; they all come through the sewers. It's pretty simple to tap into some of the lines. As long as we're careful and don't pull too much at one time, it's pretty undetectable."

"Cool," I say distractedly as I click around the page I've just pulled up.

"What are you looking for anyway," Don asks, wheeling his chair to sit just behind my right shoulder. I scoot a little to the left so that he can see better.

"I'm looking for a place for us to live," I answer, pointing to the screen. It displays several abandoned buildings, everything from old firehouses to an empty museum. "We can't stay here forever, after all, and with winter coming we'll need something once we leave," I explain, clicking on the link to an apartment building. Donny goes quiet, before shrugging.

"There are plenty of empty chambers in the sewers," he offers. "There's room for more than just us."

"Yeah, but you guys are turtles," I respond. "You've lived down here your entire lives. We are, or at least we were, human. Now we are cats. We weren't built for tunnels or sewers; we were built for the surface and sunlight. Turtles are made to be able to go down, into burrows, into the ground, down into the earth, but cats are made to climb, jump, and get higher than any creature besides birds." I realize that I've turned poetic and stop abruptly, shaking my head.

"Basically, the underground of this city is already claimed, and even if it wasn't, it just isn't the right place for us. I'll find us something on the surface," I sum up quietly, going back to my search.

Donny is quiet for a minute, silently observing me as I click around, moving from website to website. Eventually he shrugs and rolls over to another table, continuing his work. We both work, not making a sound, for a long time before I break the silence. I click on a link and, as I read the page, feel my eyes getting bigger and bigger. A grin grows on my face and I can hardly contain my excitement until…

"YES!" Donatello jumps and falls out of his chair as I leap up and pump my fists in the air. I toss a quick, "Sorry, Don," over my shoulder as I race out of the room, dropping to all fours to go faster. I practically skid to a stop in front of the TV, which everyone has gathered around. I ignore the shocked looks on their faces and look at Hannah.

"I found something. It's perfect," I tell her. Dashing forward, I grab her wrist and tug her off the couch and toward the lab. She comes willingly, Ruby and Arianna supporting Bethany close behind. I hop into the computer chair again, sending it spinning until I grab the edge of the desk to stop it. Turning to face the confused crowd behind me, I spread my arms wide and say, "Ta-da!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hannah's POV_

I look skeptically at the computer screen that Satomi has just presented excitedly. It shows a tall building, at least six stories high, among others on a street, presumably somewhere in New York. The windows are all boarded up, as well as the doors, but it looks relatively intact. The most prominent feature is the remains of a giant neon sign on the front of the building reading THE WOLF HOTEL.

"I've checked it all out," Satomi says eagerly. "It was shut down by the health department for a bed bug infestation. That got cleared up, but then the owners were arrested and died in prison leaving no heirs. The property then was sold to a bank, which, ironically enough, went bankrupt just a little while ago. The property is now in limbo, with no one really holding the deed. Not only that, but there are rumors that the place is haunted. Add in the condition that the building's in, and nobody is going to want to buy it. However, it's perfect for us because it's sitting right on top of the junction of several electrical lines, water lines, and even an internet and cable wires. If you want, I can do some creative hacking and have the deed in our name in no time."

She looks expectantly at me. All the others are, too. I bit my lower lip and say, "We should check it out before we do anything. Do you have an address?"

"Sure do," Satomi nods. "Good. You and I will go check it out once night falls. Ruby, you stay here and make sure Bethany doesn't tear open her stitches. Again," I add, seeing a line of red barely visible against the black stomach of my SIC. Satomi immediately has Beth on the medical table and is re-doing the stitches. I turn around and face the turtles.

"Would any of you like to come with us," I offer politely. Leonardo and Donatello shake their heads, but Raph grunts a yes while Mikey nods eagerly.

"Dude, I'd love to come check out your soon-to-be pad. It's gonna be awesome," he says, giving us a bright grin. I give him my own half-smile in return and look at Arianna, who has remained a silent shadow this whole time.

"Arianna, would you rather stay here of come with Satomi and me," I ask. My TIC considers for a minute before saying, "I will remain here with Ruby and Bethany." She smiles slightly. "Someone has to keep them in check."

I grin at her as the two mentioned protest. It seems like Arianna's gaining a sense of humor. I nod and we all head back out to the main area to wait for night to fall. After a couple of hours of wandering the tunnels, playing video games with Mikey, and trying to find something to read other than comics and books on ancient Japan, Leonardo finally decrees that it is dark enough to leave the lair.

I'm already at the exit and waiting with Satomi beside me. She anxiously folds and re-folds the paper in her hands with the address of the hotel. Mikey is so eager he's almost bouncing as we wait for Raphael. Raph doesn't waste time either, and leads our motley crew up and out of the sewers. He pokes his head out of a man hole and looks around before he lets the rest of us out. It feels good to get out in the open air again.

I manage to hold it in until we reach the rooftops, but an almost giddy laugh bubbles out of my chest as I smile widely, my expression mirrored by Satomi. I ignore the strange looks I'm receiving from the turtle's and raise an eyebrow at my friend. She smiles even wider and nods. Crouching down to all fours in a sprinter's position, I growl, "One."

"Two," she replies, kneeling herself.

"Three," we say simultaneously, and then we're gone, racing across the roofs of the city as if they are our own personal track. The turtle's struggle to keep up as we both drop to all fours, tails working overtime to keep us both balanced as we leap and somersault over the gaps between buildings and keep going.

I glance over my left shoulder and see Satomi trying furiously to keep up. I slow down slightly and allow her to take the lead, switching to two legs. Satomi goes back to just her feet as well and pulls the map paper from a place in her belt. She glances at it for a moment before gesturing slightly to the right. We alter course slightly and, after a few more minutes of running, stop abruptly on the building across the street from the hotel. The turtles arrive as we are looking the building over. They both look winded from the run. I look at them and fight back a smile.

"Are you boys all right," I ask, raising one eyebrow appraisingly. Raphael bends, putting his hands on his knees to try and control his breathing, while Mikey simply flops down on to the roof and puts one hand on his chest.

"Geez, you guys can run," Raph says tiredly a minute later, straightening up. 'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' I think, turning back to the hotel. It looks just like its picture online, old and run down.

"Satomi," I ask, looking down to her. She has pulled a small pair of binoculars from her belt, probably borrowed from the turtles, and is scanning the surrounding areas.

"The area's clean," she says decisively, putting the magnifying device away. "The only people close to us are asleep and a block or two away."

I nod and, at my signal, we move in. We land silently on the roof next to the door leading inside. It's locked. I approach it and, unsheathing my claws, slice it open with one clean swipe. I stand there for a minute, frozen, as it falls to the ground, and then start swearing under my breath and shaking my hand violently.

"Sonuvagun, that hurt," I whisper. The turtles and Satomi are staring at me with wide eyes.

"What," I growl, crossing my arms and frowning in mock-anger. "That hurt." Satomi giggles a little bit, Raph chuckles, and Mikey full out laughs.

Rolling my eyes, I push open the door and go inside. The door leads to a set of stairs, which go down for a bit before coming out onto a hallway. We pass by the hallway and keep going down, down, down, until we reach the lobby.

"Whoa," Satomi says, eyes wide as she looks around. I nod silently in agreement. The lobby has remained mostly intact, with wall to wall carpeting, only coming up in a couple of places, a hard wood front desk, and two huge staircases leading up to the floors we've just passed over. A huge chandelier, missing a few pieces, hangs from the center of the hall. It was obviously shut down in its prime a long time ago, when ballroom dances were the norm, ladies were elegant, and gentlemen were easy to find.

"And you say that this place could be ours," I ask Satomi calmly, not letting my awe show on my face.

"Yes," she answers just as quietly. Something about this place just seems to require respect.

"Wahoo!" Or maybe it's just me. Mikey is the one who breaks the quiet with his loud shout as he runs over to one of the huge staircases and, balancing on the banister, starts sliding down it like a highly skilled little kid. He jumps off when he reaches the bottom, flips, and pulls off a landing that a gymnast would be envious of. As he whoops with glee, I'm strongly reminded that, however these turtles act, they are highly trained fighters and should be treated with caution.

"Satomi," I call. My team mate has drifted to stand at the edge of the balcony and peer over the railing at the large lobby below. She glances back at me.

"I think this is the place," I state as Raphael jumps straight down from the balcony to the floor and starts arguing with Mikey. The yellow-masked cat grins and pulls me into a quick hug before leaping down to join the turtles. I'm about to simply jump off the balcony, but the stair rail catches my eye. I bite my lip.

XXXXXXXX

_Satomi's POV_

"Whoop!"

We all turn around and are shocked to see Leader sliding down the long, spiraling rail on the pads of all four paws. Suddenly she pushes with her back legs and keeps sliding while doing a hand stand. I think Mikey's jaw just hit the floor. When Hannah reaches the last few straight feet she stops sliding and flips down the rest of the bar, performing a triple somersault before touching the dusty carpet and standing up straight. Her tail is twitching slightly with excitement and amusement as she takes in Raph and Mikey's expressions of shock.

"Satomi, I think we've seen all we need to," she prompts, allowing the turtles time to recover. I nod.

"You're right. We should probably get back before Ruby manages to blow up the sewers," I respond. Hannah nods, and her tail twitches again as she turns to Michelangelo.

"You should probably close your mouth before a bug flies in," she suggests before walking back to the stair rail and running back up it. Mikey follows her instructions and nudges Raph before following her back up through the hotel with me bringing up the rear.

The trip back to the sewers goes without incident, and we're a few feet from the entrance before we hear loud noises coming from inside. Frowning, Raphael opens the door to reveal a human woman standing in the center of the room.

Ruby is cowering away from her, Bethany is close to Ruby trying to look as menacing as she can with one Tambo in her left hand and her right pressed tightly to her side, and Arianna is between those two and the human, several shaken in her hands and her eyes narrowed as she prepares to hurl them at the threat. Donny and Leonardo are shouting at Arianna to back off. Raphael and Mikey's voices instantly join in and I can see the killing intent in my TIC's eyes as she ignores them and brings her arm back.

Taking a deep breath and dropping to all fours, I ROAR as loud as I can. Everyone freezes. I stalk silently to stand between Arianna and the human. Standing up straight, with my back to the woman, I growl, "WHAT the PIT is going on here?"

XXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**CWC: Okay, sorry for the wait, but here is a mega-chapter to make up for it! Be sure to read the Author's note at the bottom!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Arianna's POV, earlier_

I sigh from my position in the shadows as Bethany and Ruby get into another argument. This must be the fifth one since Hannah left almost half an hour ago. I swear, these two could argue over the color of the sky on a sunny day! Sighing again, I jump down from on top of my pipe to land between the two combatants, who have degenerated to snarling wordlessly at each other.

"Enough," I say, fighting to keep the irritation out of my voice. They back off, still glaring, and settle for sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Donatello has been in his lab since Leader left, Splinter never emerged, and Leonardo retreated to the training room once the second yelling match started. As Bethany and Ruby start fighting again, I decide to follow Leonardo's example and follow in the absent turtle's footsteps to the dojo.

The room is dark, with only a small candle in the center. The blue-masked turtle is sitting quietly, facing the light with his back to me. I breathe silently in through my nose, detecting the faint smell of incense permeating the room as well as the wet-hide smell that I recognize as belonging to the turtles.

"Did you need something," Leo asks without moving. Amused that he was able to detect me, I pad forward on my paw-feet to sit across from him with the candle between us.

"Only a quiet place to meditate," I reply calmly, sinking into a lotus position on the padded floor. The turtle has his eyes opened and is staring at me with a measuring gaze. I meet his eyes with the cool logic that I was known for even as a Foot ninja, and he nods once before closing his eyes and resuming meditation. I take the opportunity to study him a little closer.

My eyes roam his toughened green skin, tight over muscle acquired through years of hard work. Three-fingered hands are laced with scars as they rest lightly on green knees. Taking note of the scars, I glance at the tan plastron that covers his front. Close examination reveals that it too is covered in lighter lines, the scars of battles hard fought and hard won. I eye the blue-wrapped hilts of the twin katanas that he wears that protrude over the large brown shell that covers his back. My eyes meander down from the high tips of the hilts to land on Leonardo's masked face… where two brown eyes watch me solemnly. We regard each other again, before he smiles slightly.

"See anything you like," he asks jokingly, and I feel a corner of my mouth lift slightly in a miniscule smile.

"I apologize," I say formally. "I am still new to this way of life. It is interesting to me how you and your brothers survived with no contact with the surface world." Leo shifts slightly, and his body language suddenly changes from comfortable-but-wary to uncomfortable-and-awkward.

"Well, we have had some contact," he admits reluctantly, and I cock one eyebrow. Both of us turn our heads toward the door as we hear a crash and small yelp. At the yelp, Leonardo is instantly on his feet and limping to the door. I reach it first and slide it open quickly. I blink in shock at the scene before me.

A human woman with bright red hair stands just inside the entrance to the lair, a box with several pieces of technology in it at her feet. She's gaping in shock at Bethany and Ruby, the former of whom has stood and is facing Ruby to continue their argument, while Ruby is still sitting on the couch with her head tipped completely back to see the woman almost upside down. The spell is broken as the woman says, "What the heck?!"

Ruby is instantly standing, only to be shoved back into a corner with Bethany in front of her for protection as I also get between my clan mates and this new threat. Snarling at her, I pull several throwing stars from my hip pouch and prepare to throw. The shouts of Leonardo and Donatello, who has emerged from his lab at the commotion, make me pause, but not enough to stop me from throwing. I barely register the slight hiss of the door to the lair opening for a second time, but everyone notices when a roar shakes the cavern.

I turn my head and feel the blood drain from my face. Leader, a scowl on her half-feline face, stalks ominously on all fours to stand between me and the human. Rising to her back paws, Hannah crosses her arms and, with a glare strong enough to melt steel, growls, "WHAT the PIT is going on here?!"

I slide the shaken back into my pouch as I straighten, facing my leader. "I was about to take down a potential threat," I say, wincing at the questioning tone in my voice. Hannah's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Really? Then allow me to inform you what it looked like from this angle," she says, voice going threateningly sweet. "I come back from finding us a potential base, only to find my SIC up a wall trying to protect Ruby and my TIC preparing to kill what she says is a threat when she knows full well that a human could not threaten us."

"She could be a threat," I protest. "She knows our location!"

"If she was honestly able to find her way in here on her own, without assistance from our hosts, why would a human be wandering the sewers carrying a bunch of computer parts," Hannah says, nearly shouting. I back down, looking at the floor.

"I am sorry, Leader," I say after a minute of silence. "I was not thinking logically; that will not happen again." Hannah nods before, finally, turning to face the human woman who started all of this.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hannah's POV_

"I apologize for the rash actions of my Third in Command," I say diplomatically. The human makes several strangled attempts at speech before managing a strange smile.

"That's okay," she says. "I was surprised, too." At this point, Leonardo takes over.

"Girls, this is April, one of our human friends," he says, looking to the woman, who waves slightly as the rest of the clan falls into place behind me.

"My name is Hannah, and this is my clan," I say, gesturing to my friends. "This is Satomi, my medical officer, Ruby, my weapons master, Arianna, Third in Command and strategist, and Bethany, Second in Command."

April nods nervously, responding with a shaky, "Nice to meet you." Turning slightly, I give Satomi a look. She responds instantly.

"Beth, Ruby, Arianna, you're not going to believe the place we found," she starts, the over enthusiastic gushing only slightly forced. Satomi drags the three cats over to another area of the cave and starts to describe the hotel. Breathing a sigh of relief, I jump over the back of the couch and sit down, slumping against the worn fabric. My big ears catch whispers of April talking to the turtles, but I ignore it in favor of turning on the TV and flicking through the channels.

Settling on the local news, I'm shocked when April walks around the side of the couch and sits down on the opposite side. I glance at the out of the corner of my eye without turning my head away from the TV. She's trying to looking interested in the news, but is constantly sneaking glances at me that are laced with curiosity and nervousness.

"You don't have to be scared of us," I comment, not turning my head. "Arianna only attacked you because she thought you were a threat; everyone makes mistakes every now and then."

"I'm not scared," April replies almost immediately. "I'm just curious. I didn't know there were any mutants other than the turtles and Leatherhead." I turn to look at her now, allowing one eyebrow to cock upwards in confusion.

"Leatherhead," I ask. "They haven't mentioned him." April shrugs.

"You probably didn't ask. So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your story? I mean, did you start out as kittens, or what," she asks, relaxing slightly. I chuckle slightly.

"Not exactly," I answer, smiling wryly. "Do you know of the Foot clan?" I take note of how April stiffens and grimaces with disgust at the name.

"Of course. You can't know the turtles and not know about the Foot."

"You know how they sometimes did genetic experiments?"

"Yesss…," April says slowly. She must know where this is going.

"Well, not all of the test subjects were random people off the street; sometimes those who failed their missions were given the honor of furthering said endeavors," I say, carefully gauging her reaction. Her expression is funny to watch, quickly switching from confusion to realization, to horror, to anger, to sadness.

"Well that sucks," she says bluntly, startling a laugh out of me. "So why do you have tiger stripes and none of the others do," April asks, and I freeze. I stare at her, eyes wide.

"What tiger stripes," I ask, voice quiet. April frowns.

"You know, your stripes; they're all over your face. They look pretty cool if that's what you're worried about," she replies, as if stating the obvious. April starts to say something else, but I'm already standing and dashing to the bathroom. I stop dead in front of the mirror, and stare.

"SATOMI…," I give a strangled cry as I look at my reflection. Tiger stripes run up and down my face, and a quick check reveals that they are also on my arms, legs, and tail. The others come rushing in and blink in surprise at my new appearance. I turn to Satomi.

"Satomi," I say calmly, forcing the panic from my voice. "What is happening?" Satomi babbles incoherently for a few seconds before managing to speak.

"The feline DNA that the scientists gave us must still be bonding with our human DNA; it's still changing," she answers, a note of awe in her voice. I take a few deep breaths and look back up.

"So we're all gonna get stripes," Bethany asks, eyeing my new accessories. Satomi bites her lip thoughtfully as she stares at my markings.

"It would depend on what feline DNA they grafted into us," she replies finally. "If they only used tiger DNA, then yes, we will all end up with strips, but if they used the DNA of other large cats, we could all end up differently."

"I guess we will see soon enough," Arianna says logically. I rub my hand back over my head, spiking my fur slightly, and sigh.

"Is there any way of predicting which route the mutations will take," I ask, closing my eyes and leaning back against the stone wall. Satomi shakes her head.

"The one thing about mutations is that nobody knows which direction they'll take. I could probably figure out which type of DNA they mixed in with ours with some of the equipment in Donny's lab and a blood sample," she explains, ending on a positive note. I nod and look at the others.

"Satomi, get permission from Donatello to use his laboratory; Arianna, help her; Ruby and Beth, go to the rooms we used and start gathering our things. The place we went to investigate will be our new base. We'll be moving out shortly," I order, looking at each of my clan mates in turn. They nod in affirmation before slipping quietly out of the bathroom. Ruby is the last to leave. She bites her lip and hesitates.

"We don't have to leave without saying good bye, do we," she asks, pleading in her wide red eyes. I smile at her.

"No, we'll be sure to say good bye. We'll probably come back and see them again," I assure her, putting a hand on her shoulder. The younger cat looks up at me gratefully before following the others out. Taking another deep breath, I glance at my new stripes in the mirror one last time and smile. At least they look cool. I step out of the bathroom and immediately confronted by concerned turtles.

"Hannah, what-," Leonardo stops short when he catches sight of my face. I give him a glum look and wait for the reaction. Mikey steps forward and leans in close, getting in my face. I fight the urge to step back and straighten, looking down at the shorter turtle with what little pride I have. Mikey stares at me, brown eyes calculating, before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Dude, those are so cool," he says, ignoring my look of surprise. I quickly wipe it off my face and replace it with a smile.

"Thanks," I say before crouching slightly and jumping over their heads. Turning back around, I look back at their shocked expressions. "I have some things I must discuss with your Master; is he busy," I ask politely. Leonardo shakes his head.

"No, he normally meditates in his room around now. Sometimes I join him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to you," the blue-masked turtle elaborates. I nod at him gratefully before dropping to all fours and walking to the room that Leo had pointed out earlier as belonging to his Master. Cautiously, I get back on my hind legs and open the paper and wood door a crack.

"Master Splinter," I ask quietly, peeking in. The old rat is sitting cross-legged in the center of the room with a candle in front of him.

"Come in, dear girl," he responds, raising one grey-furred paw to beckon me forward. I comply, closing the door behind me before sitting down across from him. "I trust your exploration went well," Splinter inquires, eyes closed as he meditates. I breathe a silent sigh of relief at the calm air the old Master puts out.

"Yes; in fact, it went better than expected. The hotel is an ideal location, and Satomi has already transferred ownership to us, though a false name, of course. We will be leaving within the day," I say blandly, as if giving a report to one of my superiors, who would either nod and flap a hand to send me away or snarl and slap me for my failure. Splinter does neither, instead opening his eyes and giving me a measuring look.

"You do not have to leave if you do not wish to; it is good for my boys to have company, and you are no hardship on us," he comments. I shake my head.

"Thank you for your offer, but we must learn to survive on our own. Not that you will be able to get rid of us entirely," I add with a small smile. "Ruby and Michelangelo have become fast friends; I doubt she would allow me to ignore your family." My expression grows somber. "There is another reason we must leave. No doubt you've noticed my new…accessories?" I gesture to the stripes on my face and flick my tail around until it lies across my lap to display the pattern there as well. Splinter nods slowly.

"They are the result of the continuing mutation forced upon us by those in the Foot clan. We are unsure what route the mutations will take as they continue; if we stay, we may become a threat to your family. At least on our own we will not put anyone else in danger," I explain darkly.

For a moment I drop my head to gaze at the floor mat and allow the darkness of my fears to consume me. What had we done to deserve this? I never asked for this, or even to be the leader! Why couldn't I go back to being mindless?! I'm shaken out of my dark thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. The sensation is a strange one, skin-on-shirt-on-fur, and I look up into Master Splinter's wise brown eyes.

"All will be well, young one," he says comfortingly. I wipe my face, suddenly aware of the tears streaking down my fur, and clear my throat.

"Of course it will," I say with more confidence than I feel, shaking off the feeling of despair. That wouldn't help the others, and neither would feeling sorry for myself. I stand abruptly, my tail moving back behind me as I look down on the old rat and do the one thing that, when I first discovered this new freedom we had, would never do again. Placing my hands flat on the sides of my thighs, I bow deeply from the waist to Master Splinter before straightening and leaving the room. Moving silently around the perimeter of the common room, I join the others in Donatello's laboratory.

My clan mates are all gathered around a machine, Arianna back a bit to allow Satomi room to roll in her chair between the machine and computer connected to it while Bethany is sitting on one of the counters and Ruby is staring at the strange machine, tail twitching as she watches it light up with wide eyes. I tilt my head and give a lopsided smile at the sight.

Arianna is the first to notice me, meeting my green eyes with her hazel ones before twitching her fingers, two towards a bank of computers, one at a table, and another straight up. I glance at each place, nodding. Bethany sees me next and moves to stand up before I motion for her to stay where she is. She smiles and leans back to watch the show. Satomi catches sight of me as I come closer and nods before turning back to her work with distracted eyes behind her yellow mask. I move soundlessly up behind Ruby and lean over until I'm almost breathing right in her cupped blue ear.

"See anything interesting," I whisper and dart back. Ruby jumps, red eyes wide as she flails and stops, facing out and breathing hard. Bethany bursts out laughing, nearly falling off the table as she leans back and roars, Arianna offers a quiet chuckle, and even Satomi looks up from her computer work long enough to grin. Ruby giggles as she gets the joke.

"All right," Satomi states as she types one last line on the computer. "Now I need the blood samples and we can get some answers." Arianna offers a five-pointed shaken, shaped like a star, and each of us make a small incision using a different point. Satomi gathers the blood on small cards and feeds them to the machine, which lights up red, green, and purple before releasing an ominous whirring sound. The computer begins to keen, and Satomi rolls over to the printer. She collects the papers that have come spitting out and starts to shuffle through them, blue eyes quickly scanning each piece before moving on. We all wait in stiff silence while she reads. Finally she sighs and looks up at us with a smile.

"Okay, here's how it stands," she begins, standing up like she's about to give a speech. "Hannah's DNA was blended with that of a tiger, obviously, probably for its strength and endurance. Ruby, your extra DNA came from an African Wild cat, known for its jumping abilities. Arianna, your donor was a Jaguar, notable for its stealth. Bethany, you have become half lion, respected for its strength. I appear to be part cheetah, known, of course, for its speed. It appears as if the Foot wanted to see how the DNA of each of these cats would enhance our already impressive skills. Because we can only assume that all of the DNA was blended to our own in the same way, then presumably we will all follow the same basic pattern. Based on Hannah's recent transformation, the changes will start small. I've examined the DNA and how it is advancing on our own; it doesn't look like it will ever turn us completely into cats."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief at that. "It may seem that the DNA is advancing, but it is really only finishing the bonding to our original DNA. This means that we will keep the same body structure, but change in smaller ways. To put it simply, gaining all these," Satomi gestures to her ears, legs, and tail. "Gaining all these was the major step. Everything else is just finishing up what changing our bodies started." I lift a hand to my chin and lower my head, closing my eyes as I consider the new information.

"So we do not need to worry about turning into blue cats or losing our minds," I ask pointedly.

"None whatsoever," Satomi assures me. My new ears easily catch the other three sighing with relief. I nod.

"Good. Satomi, we will be moving into the hotel immediately. Do you have the title in our name yet?"

"Yes. As of twenty minutes ago, the Wolf Hotel was bought by the Panther People," she answers with a smirk.

"Even better. Bethany, Arianna, Ruby, are we all packed?"

"All of our belongings are packed," Arianna replies. "We can exit the premises in approximately five minutes and be unpacked in about ten."

"Great. We'll spend the night here and tomorrow morning, we'll head out to our new home," I decide, opening my eyes and looking at my clan. Bethany and Arianna nod with acceptance, Satomi is still a little distracted by the charts in her hand, but Ruby looks slightly apprehensive. She raises her hand nervously. I chuckle.

"We're not in school, Rubes, you don't have to raise your hand," I tease, getting a smile out of her.

"We won't leave without saying good bye, right," Ruby asks anyway.

"I promised before, remember? I never break my promises. And we have the whole rest of the day to spend with them," I comfort her. Bethany breaks in.

"Besides," she says, supporting her upper body by leaning back on one hand while she gestures with the other and swings her legs off the edge of the counter she sits on. "It's not like we'll never see them again."

"The odds of never again encountering our reptilian friends are astronomically small," Arianna says, and smirks when Ruby smiles after taking a second to decode what she said. My lips quirk in a half smile as I regain control.

"Alright, let's get out there and make this afternoon count! Satomi, that means you too; no hiding out in here and building an atomic bomb," I add, eyeing my medic with a smile.

"Aww," Satomi fakes looking disappointed, though a smile twitches at the corners of her mouth.

"At least not until we get to the new place," I relent, smiling as Satomi's face breaks into a grin, mind no doubt spinning with ideas for a new lab. Reluctantly she puts the papers with our bags, which are piled by the door to the lab, and allows herself to be dragged out by an overenthusiastic Ruby, who is babbling about challenging Mikey to a video game war. Chuckling lightly, Arianna helps Bethany off the counter and out of the room, leaving me alone in the lab full of blinking, beeping machines.

Smirking, I raise my voice slightly. "You can come out now," I say, and my smirk grows wider as Mikey and Donny emerge, blushing sheepishly, from behind two machines. Raphael grumbles as he clambers out from under a table, and Leonardo drops silently from the ceiling with an unhappy look on his face.

"How'd you know we were there," Mikey beats him to the punch, looking at me confused.

"Arianna told me," I shrug off the question, moving on to more important matters. "You heard everything," I ask, meeting Leonardo's brown eyes. He nods. I smile. "Then you better get out there; Ruby is going to be looking for a video game war," I say before turning my back on them and walking out of the lab. I see their confused faces as I exit the lab and smile wider. I love being unpredictable.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm relaxing on the chair, watching Mikey, Ruby, and surprisingly Arianna and Raphael have a four-way video game war on one of the larger televisions when I glance at the clock and think about making supper. Making sure that nobody notices my absence, I make my way to the kitchen, startling April, who apparently has had the same idea as me.

"You scared me," the human says with a smile, picking up her dropped knife. She's chopping peppers, onions, and mushrooms, as well as what looks like some kind of sausage.

"I'll make rice," I offer, seeing that she intends to make a stir-fry. April grins.

"Sure thing," she replies, and the kitchen falls into an easy silence as I pull a box of the white grains from a cabinet and start to cook. I'm aware of April's eyes on me as I move skillfully around the kitchen, sure of what I'm doing.

"You look like you've cooked before," she mentions as she puts the pan on the stove to heat, throwing a pat of butter in and moving it around to grease the pan.

"In the Foot, every ninja had their own bedroom, to avoid seeing each other's faces, as well as table and chairs. There was, however, a common kitchen. It was customary to make your food in the kitchen and take it to your room to eat," I say, ignoring the stab at my heart from thinking back to my life as a tool. April looks at me thoughtfully as she dumps about half of the cut vegetables in the pan and stirs lightly before adding a lid.

"So what do you do," I ask, stirring the rice and putting the finished product into a bowl. Deciding that it isn't enough, I start to make another box.

"I'm the owner of an old antique shop called Two-time antiques," April says proudly. I drop my spoon and gape at her for a second before starting to laugh until I can't breathe.

"What," April asks, looking at me, concerned. I hold up a hand in the universal 'give me a second' gesture while I recover and quickly stir the rice before it can burn.

"Just a coincidence. Did the turtles tell you how we met," I ask, smiling at her as she takes her own turn stirring the meat and vegetables.

"No, they just said that you helped them out of a tight spot and your friend Bethany got hurt in a fight with the Foot," April elaborates, dumping the first batch of stir fry into a bowl before adding the last of it to the pan.

I think for a minute as I do the same with the rice, considering the almost full bowl before deciding that it's enough and move to the cabinet.

"You know how we used to be Foot ninja," I ask, eyeing the woman, who nods. "We ran into Leo a short time after we first escaped. The nut was injured and trying to take down a squad of ninjas on his own. We interfered, and ended up treating his wounds as best we could. Satomi suggested returning him to wherever he came from, and he asked to call his brothers when he woke up. We arranged a pick up point, intending to make sure he was returned safely before moving on, but the Foot attacked Leo and we ended up having a battle royal on the roof of one Two-Time Antiques."

April gasps, and then laughs, getting the irony. I chuckle.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So then Bethany was injured protecting Leonardo and the turtles brought us back here. We've found a new base, though, so we'll be leaving tomorrow. That's partly why I'm in here; I wanted to make tonight special for my girls," I explain, grabbing the stack of plates from the cupboard and starting to set them out on the table. April tosses the last of the stir fry into the huge bowl and comes to help, getting out forks and knives.

"Casey thought he heard noises on the roof the other night," she comments as we finish up the table and move the food to the right spots.

"Who's Casey," I ask curiously. April blushes slightly.

"He's just my friend. Casey met the turtles right after I did; he ran into Raph during one of his stints as a hockey-mask wearing vigilante."

"That sounds interesting," I remark, choosing some cups and drinks from the fridge. I pause as the rest of her statement catches up to my brain.

"Wait, did you say hockey mask," I question, looking over my shoulder at the red-haired woman.

"Yup, and he has this weird blue hair that he swears is natural," she continues.

"I've heard of him before," I muse, straightening up with the drinks in my arms. My tail coils around the fridge handle and shuts the door behind me while I move towards the table. Suddenly my eyes widen in recognition.

"Your Casey wouldn't happen to be Casey Jones, would he," I ask, eyeing April, who nods. I chuckle. "Oh, Shredder would love to get his claws on your boy," I say with a laugh. "That lunatic almost dented his helmet one time with a baseball bat."

April laughs with me, and my ears twitch as I pick something up. "Yeah, he's a little crazy, but I love him anyway."

She slaps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide, and I cock one eyebrow. "That wasn't supposed to come out," April mourns, slumping down into a seat and lightly whacking her forehead against the table. I smile.

"So you love him. What's the big deal? Does he have someone else or something," I ask, continuing to set up the table for supper. Finishing up, I sit down next to April who's holding her head in her hands and running her fingers through her hair.

"No, nothing like that," she replies. "He's just such a hothead, and stubborn, and brash, and over-protective, and sweet, and funny, and how would a guy like him, who runs around rooftops and hangs around with mutant turtles and beats up bad guys for fun, even consider a girl like me?" I frown at her, and then smile when someone else breaks in.

"Why wouldn't I consider someone strong enough to kick my butt on a daily basis, brave enough to tell me when I'm bein' an idiot, beautiful enough to make any guy take a second look, kind enough to give me a chance, weird enough to put up with me goin' out at all hours, strange enough to accept giant mutant turtles, and now cats, it looks like, and down-right crazy enough to see what I do on a regular basis and still, for some reason, stick around," a rough male voice with a Brooklyn accent almost as thick as Raph's asks redundantly from behind April.

I smirk as she jumps up, spinning, to see the tall, strong man with long blue hair, clad in blue jeans, work boots, and a red tank top, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He straightens, uncrossing his arms, as Aprils stutters out, "Casey."

She doesn't get the chance to say anything else before Casey has crossed the kitchen, taken April in his arms, and is kissing her deeply. I smirk and quietly move past them into the common room. Raph, Mikey, and Ruby are all sulking on the couch, watching the news, while Arianna is relaxing smugly in a nearby chair. Satomi has joined Donatello at his more public workstation and seems to be involved in repairing some strange gadget. I wander over to the TV watching group.

"What's wrong with you three," I ask as I claim another chair. Raph glares at me and the other two continue to sulk.

"They appear to be distressed because I was victorious in their game," Arianna says happily. I turn to the group on the couch, one eyebrow raised.

"Translation please," I ask.

"She beat us all at every game we played," Ruby replies.

"Every game?"

"Mario Kart, Halo, checkers, chess (we all got creamed on that one), bowling, boxing, Dance Dance Revolution, Frogger, and any racing game you care to name. You name it, we played it and she won it with a new high score," Mikey responds with less sadness and something closer to awe. Raph grunts. Arianna smiles smugly and shrugs as I turn back to her.

"It's all simple strategy and hand eye coordination," she explains, and I shrug back.

"Let this be a lesson to you," I say to the losers. "Don't challenge the logistics expert to a video game war." Raphael chuckles at my comment as Casey and a blushing April to emerge from the kitchen, Casey's arm around April's waist.

"Dinner's ready," she says, and Mikey whoops as everyone makes a bee line for the kitchen.

"It's about time," Raphael teases as he passes the couple, and laughs when Casey's face reddens.

"Shut up," he grumbles, punching the red-masked turtle in the shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I follow the group as they gather around the table and sit down.

After Master Splinter takes his seat at the head of the table, we all dig in to mounds of fluffy white rice covered with mushrooms, onions, peppers, and cubes of beef. Casey and April sit beside each other, and I notice that they're holding hands under the table. Raphael is on the other side of Casey, with Bethany beside him. Satomi is sandwiched between Beth and Donny, talking with the scientifically-inclined turtle using jargon far over my head. Mikey sits beside his brother chatting happily with Ruby, who is beside me with Master Splinter to my left. I frown.

Where is Arianna? Excusing myself, I leave the bright kitchen in search of my absent clan mate.

"Arianna," I call quietly, dropping to all fours as I stalk the halls of the lair. A small burst of electronic music catches my attention, and I follow it into Mikey's room on the second level, next to where I was told my clan spent the night. Poking my head into the room, I see my third in command stretched out on the floor, the light from the game device in her hand casting her face in an eerie light. Using all my skill, I creep across the mine-field that is Mikey's floor to stand beside Arianna.

"Pokemon," I say, shocked disbelief evident in my voice. Arianna jolts, though not as violently as Ruby did, and, pausing her game, looks up at me guiltily.

"Errrrrr," she says, glancing between me and the game boy in her hand. "I have an explanation." I smile.

"I'm sure you do, but for now let's go eat some supper, okay," I say, offering a hand to help pull her up. She considers it for a second, before smiling, the first real smile I've seen out of her, and, flicking the game off and tossing it gently on the bed, takes my paw in her own and pulls herself up.

"What did you and April make," she asks as we exit the room.

"Stir fry with rice; it turned out really well," I answer. The kitchen quiets slightly as I enter with Arianna, until Master Splinter says, "Glad you two could join us," and turns back to his food. Everything goes back to normal as Arianna takes a seat between Ruby and I. As I look around the kitchen, taking in how everything I know has changed in the past week, I smile and look to the old rat on my right, who smiles back at me.

"Thank you," I say, looking directly into his eyes.

"For everything." Splinter only nods.

"Hannah, tell this guy that Unicron could totally kick Galactus' purple butt," Ruby's voice distracts me, and, rolling my eyes, I turn back to the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXX

I yawn and wipe the sleep from my eyes, glaring sleepily at the glowing alarm clock next to my head, which is screeching at me to get up. Whacking the clock, I drag myself up and glance around. Ruby has once again managed to curl up next to me in her sleep, and has already rolled over to curl up in the warm spot I left in the blankets. Arianna and Bethany were sleeping next to the door, but are now awake and glaring questioningly at me.

"Time to leave," I explain to them. Arianna only nods while Bethany groans as they get to their feet. Reacting to some unspoken signal, Arianna goes over to our small pile of belongings and begins sorting them into five even smaller piles. Bethany makes her sore way over to Ruby and nudges her awake with her foot. Ruby groans for a second before stretching out on her back, extending her arms straight into the air, and sitting up straight with another moan.

"Good morning, Frankenstein," I try to tell her, but it comes out mangled as I yawn again in the middle of the sentence. Ruby giggles and stands up, still holding out her arms as she groans and does a zombie impression, lurching toward Bethany with a drawn out, "Braaaaaaaiiiiinnnnssss…"

"Wrong direction, Ruby," Satomi deadpans as she sits up from her position on the other side of the room.

"Hey," Bethany objects when Ruby breaks off the attack, laughing.

"Suggestion: Silence. Our hosts may still be asleep," Arianna states calmly, shouldering her pack. "Or not," she amends as Michelangelo sticks his green he through the doorway.

"You dudes up yet? The sun is about to rise," he asks. I nod at him.

"We're ready," I respond, grabbing my own bag from the pile next to Arianna. The rest of my clan takes their packs and follow me out into the main area of the lair. Splinter and the other turtles are waiting for us.

"We'll go with you as far as the surface," Leonardo states, voice kind but firm. I nod again and turn to Master Splinter.

"Thank you for your hospitality in allowing us to stay here," I say formally. "I hope we meet again, though perhaps under better circumstances."

"As do I, dear girl. You and your family are welcome here any time," Splinter answers, reaching up and putting one paw on my shoulder. I smile down at the old rat before turning to my clan.

"Formation alpha," I order and step back as they fall into position behind me. "Let's go," I say, and we drop to all fours, leaping out into the sewers. Our paws pound the cement paths, sometimes splashing as they come into contact with puddles of unpleasant liquids. The turtles follow close behind in a straight line between Ruby and Satomi at the back of our formation. We move like shadows through the tunnels, dodging pipes, chasms filled with sewage, and even workers coming in extremely early as we get closer to the surface. Finally we stop under an abandoned manhole. Turning to the turtles, we say our good-byes quickly, the sun threatening to come up and trap us in the sewers for another day.

"You will come see us again, right," Mikey asks as Ruby, the last of us, starts to climb up the ladder to the surface.

"Of course, we still have to tag-team Arianna and Raph. Maybe you can even come over once we get the hotel all set up," Ruby responds, tail flicking happily at the thought.

"Ruby, let's go," Bethany calls from her position topside.

"See ya later," Ruby says before darting forward, kissing Michelangelo on the cheek, and leaping out of the sewers, slamming the lid down behind her. Listening closely we hear Mikey's surprised yelp and a splash as he falls back into the water. Giggling, Ruby joins us on the rooftops. We fall back into formation and start to run, racing the sun to our new home. The hotel appears on the skyline just as the sun begins to rise, the old neon lights slowly being overwhelmed.

"Whoa…" Ruby breathes in slight awe. I glance at her, surprised, before I remember that only Satomi and I have seen the hotel before.

"Just wait until you get inside," Satomi says, smiling at Beth and Arianna's expressions. We stop on top of the hotel and enter through the roof the same way Satomi and I had when we came the other night with the turtles.

I watch my clans reactions closely. Arianna is looking the place over with a critical eye, obviously calculating the number of exits, entrances, escape routes, hiding spots, and security risks. Pleased, she immediately opens a door on the top floor, turns to us, and says, "Mine," before ducking inside and closing the door behind her.

"Well all right then," Satomi says, choosing a door across from Arianna's room. "This will be mine," she states once she's seen that the room is relatively clean.

Ruby has already bounded ahead and claimed a room at the end of the hall, while Bethany selects the room two doors down from Arianna's room. I take the room across from her and, closing the door, lean back into it with a sigh. My eyes roam the standard hotel room, resting on each piece of furniture for a second before moving on.

Straightening slowly, I pace over to the bed, sit down, and stand up again, unable to keep still. I'm broken out of my reverie by a scraping sound from the hallway. Darting to the door, I open it quickly and can't help but chuckle at what I see.

Ruby, standing right outside her door, has taken one claw and carved an 'R' into the wood, marking the room as hers.

"Not a bad idea," Bethany, who has also come out, remarks, and promptly begins to carve her own letter into the door. Satomi, Arianna, and I copy Ruby as well, and soon the five doors are marked with the letters 'S', 'A', 'B', 'H', and 'R'.

The rest of the day is spent exploring the hotel, discovering new things, and claiming 'territory' within our new home. Satomi immediately grabs the area the used to serve as the records room, where she wastes no time setting it up for internet access and security systems. The arcade area, of course, goes to Ruby, who sets to trying to get the many games up and running. Bethany grabs the gym, narrowly beating Arianna, who reluctantly takes the pool room. I don't claim and particular area, preferring to wander around the hotel at my leisure and take whatever is left. The day-light hours are spent cleaning up the hotel and removing any garbage that may have been thrown here.

By the time night falls the inside of the place, at least the sections we expect to be using, sparkle like new, while the outside continues to inform the world that this place is old and abandoned. That night we spend setting up security in the hotel, along with the computers and gathering food and money. The day after, we sleep, and the night after that we feast.

The clan gathers in the main ball room for supper, my special stir-fry and rice, then we move to the now name 'rec room,' where Arianna kicks all of our butts with ease. The night ends with a Harry Potter movie marathon. Even Bethany, who had never read the books, agrees that it's pretty cool. By the time the ending credits of the last movie begin to scroll down the screen, my friends are all asleep, sprawled about like, well, kittens.

Ruby and Bethany are leaning against each other, snoring lightly, and Satomi is flat on her back on some cushions, her head dangling off the end so that the tips of her ears brush the ground, he mouth gaping slightly. Arianna is the only one in a remotely dignified position, slumped against the wall some distance from everyone else. Dignified, that is, if it wasn't for the stuffed Pikachu toy currently being cuddled to her chest. I am sprawled closest to the TV with Ruby using my stomach as a pillow, so I grab the remote and switch it off.

Before sleep claims me, one last thought crosses my mind.

For the first time that I can remember, modified DNA or not, I have a family. And my family is something I never want to lose.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CWC: Okay, I'm sorry if that seemed be a little rushed, but I'm going to be completely honest with you-my plot bunny for this story is dead. It has been for a while. **

**I'm really grateful to you guys who bothered to stick with me for this long, and especially to those who reviewed and favorited this story. This is, however, for all intents and purposes, the end. Unless the plot bunny comes back as a zombie and tortures me to do a sequel, then it shall remain as is. If there are any questions concerning plot/descriptions/anything else, feel free to PM or email me. **

**If you are a fan of the Transformers, keep an eye on my profile; I am already working on the story connected to 'Barricade Trailer'. Once again, sorry if the ending is abrupt, thank you to you all for reading and reviewing, I never could have lasted this long without you, and I hope you will come back to take a look at some of the other stories I have in the works. **

**'Til All Are One**

**-CrazywithaComputer and Prowl-muse**


End file.
